Dipper and Mason Pines
by DipperAndMasonPines
Summary: A Gravitys Falls reverse Gender Alternate Universe that follow eighteen year old twins Dipper and Mason Pines. I do not own Gravity Falls, only the Genderbent characters and characters mentioned in this fanfic belong to me.
1. Chapter 1

The bus was filled with people, including me and my twin brother, Mason.

We just finished our final week of College, and our parents have decided to send us off to live with our Great Aunt Sam until the semester starts up again.

She lives in a place called Gravity Falls, far our into the Country side, where a lot of tourists visited.

Of course, the town was pretty old fashioned, but from what I've seen from my research on where we'll be staying, it looks like a nice little town.

Mason, slept soundly on my shoulder, his hair was still a little wet from the rain, but it stopped not too long ago.

I looked at the passing land, and rested my head on top of my twins, my music player had died two hours ago, and we had three more hours left of bus time.

While my older twin could sleep soundly on trips, I couldn't. Although it's probably my fault this time, because I spent most of last night reading some creepy stories that took place on buses.

"Kinda wish you weren't sleeping on my arm Mas… Then I could grab my book bag and read something." I sighed, and looked down at the bag that was just, out of my reach.

Mason, mumbled something about glitter in his sleep, and went back to lightly snoring "I swear if you're drooling on me… I'm hiding your knitting needles." I nudged him lightly.

Mason, went to College for fashion and design, while I was more into the Historian field, and I hope to become a History Major.

The two of us are polar opposites, with Mason's unique style of clothing, wearing bright colours and always making new clothes, often sweater vests that he liked to wear, I wore more casual clothes that I could sleep in if I wanted to.

He was also really social and vowed to find the perfect model to make clothing with, while I was a little shyer, and preferred reading than going out to the mall, which Mason often dragged me too.

Our parents said it was because we were opposites that we got along so well, and I think that could be part of it.

There's a legend about twins that I love, where it says we were once the same soul that split into two different ones, each on carrying half of the original personality.

So, Mason and I, or any pair of twins, were once the same person, that split into two different personalities.

It makes sense, I mean… More often than not Mason and I don't even need to talk to each other to know what the other is saying.

He really is my other half, I can't picture not having Mason with me, and we've never been apart either.

Mom said when we were little, and they tried to separate us, like, going in with one parent to get needles, we'd freak out and cry until we were reunited.

Two halves of a whole, that need each other.

Although, that's not always the case, I mean, we've had sleepovers at different houses, Masons had a few girlfriends and gone on dates and trips with them.

"Dipper…" Mason yawned and rubbed his eyes "I just had a fabulous dream. Full of glitter and rhinestones." Dipper, a nickname I got due to the freckles on my right arm forming the Big Dipper.

"Oh really?" I looked at him, and grabbed my book bag, taking out my book and handing him the sketch book and pencil case inside it "Fashion idea?" he took it "Oh you know me so well!" he opened it to a new page and started to draw.

"What kind of outfit is it?" "A dress." He smiled "And the colours blended really nicely too." I opened my book up to where I left off and started reading again.

The rest of the trip, was spent with Mason either asking for my opinion, or asking me questions about my book.

"Gravity Falls, our last stop, Gravity Falls." The driver said, and I closed my book "That's us Mas." We stood up and grabbed our bags, thanking the bus driver for the ride and hoped off.

Mason, stretched out and put his hands on his hips "Wow~! This place has some character!" I looked at the building…

"Mason, it's falling apart." "Character!" he grabbed his bags, and my hand, before heading to the doors.

He knocked on the door "Ready to start our lives here?" he asked, and I shrugged "As I'll ever be."

The doors opened, and an elderly woman opened the door "Hm? Oh, it's just you two." She moved aside to let us in "You'll be rooming on the top floor, hope you like sharing a bedroom." She walked into the TV area.

"Was… That a hello?" I tugged lightly on Masons arm, and he shrugged "I think so." He looked around before leading me to the stairs "Up here." We walked quietly up the stairs, and found our shared room easily.

However…

"Mason…" "Yes?" "You see the goat too… right?" "Yes." He set his bags down and walked up to it, "Hello goat." He held out his hand, and it nuzzled up to him "She likes me!" "She's eating your sweater vest." "She likes my fashion!" he grinned widely "I'm keeping her, and her name is Gertrude." "Gertrude?" I set my bags down on the opposite bed, "Gerty for short." He shrugged "I think it's a perfect name for a goat."

"Aren't you just amazing with names." I rolled my eyes playfully, and he let out a dramatic sigh "Name a fish Sir Luis Von Smithers the third one time, and it'll come back to haunt you forever." "Actually I was talking about your pet rock Mountain. But that too." I sat on my bed.

Gertrude, let out a goat noise, before leaving the room.

Mason, started unpacking right away, and I followed suit, but I set my books on my bed "Where am I going to put these…?" "I could, build you a shelf." A voice came from behind us, and we spun around "Hey! I'm Suzie, but everyone just calls me Suz!" the woman smiled at us.

"Ah… Hello." I smiled at her "Hey there!" Mason waved.

"So you two are the Pine Twins huh?" she asked, walking up to us, and we nodded "I'm Dipper." "And I'm Mason!" Mason threw his arm around my shoulder "Our parents have sent us here to stay with Grant Sam until our next College semester starts up." Suz nodded "I heard all about it from Miss. Pines."

"Miss. Pines?" I repeated, looking at my twin, who shrugged "Right, sorry! I work for your Great Aunt here at the Shack." Suz laughed "There's another worker here named Wesley, but you'll meet him tomorrow." "What kind of person is Wesley?" Mason and I asked at the same time.

"Lazy, talks all the time to his friends on the phone, and can't do anything that involved his job." Grant Sam walked into the room.

"I need you two to help out around the Shack got it?" she asked, and we nodded "Sure thing!" "Sounds good to me." Mason and I spoke different replies at the same time.

Grant Sam, had silver white hair and dull grey eyes, her skin was kinda wrinkled from age, but she wore a beige cardigan, with a white tank top and green stripped pajama pants, with her slippers.

Suz, had hazel coloured hair and dark brown eyes, she was more rounded than I was, and wore a lilac shirt, that hung off one shoulder, and had loose sleeves, and that cute string under the chest area, she had tan shorts on, showing a bandage on her knee and she wore moccasins.

She tied her hair up in a ponytail, and I could see her bracelets clearly now, on her left wrist she had three golden bands, and a simple beaded bracelet on her right wrist.

"Well, lemme get a look at making you a shelf for your books!" Suz walked past me towards my bed, and tested the wall in a few places "The best part would be hear, give me a few minutes and I'll have it done for you!" she grinned at me.

I nodded "Would you like any help?" I asked, watching her go, she shook her head "Nope! I'm really good at things like this! I'm kinda the handyman around here." She playfully shrugged her shoulders "So you two just get comfortable."

Grant Sam, sighed "Right… Why don't you two go for a walk? Town isn't too far from here." And left us in the room.

"Well, let's go explore!" Mason pulled me out of the Shack, and into the woods "I'm sure there's going to be all sorts of wild animals here!" "Mason we're in a forest." "Let's go on a wild animal hunt!" "There's a deer right there." "WILD ANIMAL HUNT!" he grinned widely and refused to stop pulling me along after him.

"And you're the older one?" I sighed, but kept up with his pace easily.

A few minutes into the forest, and he was looking closely at a butterfly "Hm… The colours are lovely… Dip, you think I could use this in a design?" "Oh probably." I rested against a tree.

"Ow…" I rubbed my back where I hit the tree, it was… much harder than a tree _should_ be. Curiously, I pushed against where I hit my back and, it was cold to the touch.

"What the…" I moved my fingertips around the tree, till I felt an opening of sorts, and carefully hooked my finger inside it.

Pulling lightly, I slowly opened hidden compartment that, held a lever?

I looked over my shoulder, too spot Mason still inside his own little world, taking a deep breath, I pulled down the lever.

A low rumble caught my attention, and I followed it, too…

A hole in the ground?

Kneeling down, I reach into the hole, and felt something hard.

I moved my hand around it more, trying to get some kind of idea on what I was touching, it felt like…

"A… Book?" I pulled it into view.

It was dusty and old, defiantly hasn't been touched in over a decade.

"No wait… This… This is a Journal."


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey Dip!" Mason yelled from behind me, and I jumped, clutching the journal close to me.

"Find anything interesting?" he asked, and I stood up, keeping the journal hidden "Only a hole in the ground." "Ugh, those are bo~ooring~!" he sighed "Let's go explore the town!" he grinned "Well, if we're going into town, than I want to go and get my things." I smiled at him "Last time we went into a town we didn't know, we nearly ended up out of that State." "Oh come on! New York City was amazing!" Mason pushed me towards the Shack.

"Back so soon?" Suz asked when she saw us walking up to the front door "Naw, Dipper just wants to go and get her things." Mason patted my on the back "We're going to explore the town!" I nodded and hurried into our shared room.

I grabbed my book bag, and shoved my phone, wallet, flashlight, camera, and the journal into it.

I was, thinking about leaving it here, however… Something told me it would be better to bring it with me.

I headed back down the stairs, and froze when I heard Grant Sam talking to someone on the phone "They got here just fine…. Calm down, I'm sure they'll be fine…. No they won't be getting into trouble here…. I'm plenty responsible! Your kids are going to be just fine up here with me." She hung up the phone.

I headed outside, and snuck up behind Mason "BOO!" I grabbed his shoulders "KYAH!" he nearly jumped ten feet into the air, and spun around "DIPPER PINES!" he chased me around the front yard.

I ran down the street, following the signs that showed where to go from here to get into town.

Mason matched my pace perfectly, and if I picked up the pace, so did he.

"You'll run out of energy soon!" Mason taunted, and I let out a grunt, trying to go faster, but he was right…

He collided into my back when I could no longer run, and we laughed, rolling around and pushing each other in the dirt "You are a terrible runner. You need to get active." Mason helped me onto my feet, and we walked with our arms linked into town.

"Where should we start?" I asked, looking around the town, Mason, hummed in thought "I say… Over there!" he pointed in a random direction.

"Isn't that a clothing store?" I asked, as he pulled me along, and he grinned at me "Oh was it? I didn't notice~" he pushed open the doors and we walked inside.

I walked behind him annoyed as he stopped to examine nearly every little thing he saw, but, nothing caught his eye.

"I don't care for these clothes…" he sighed and threw up his hands in defeat "Dipper, you can pick where we go next."

We left the store, bidding the clerks a good evening, and we headed down the street, I looked around "It is getting late brother… We shouldn't be out for much longer." "Good idea… Walking in the woods at night isn't the best thing." Mason sighed "Hey look! A bookstore!" "Bookstore?!" I grabbed his hand "Let's go!" "Ahahaha! Right behind you Sis!"

Inside the bookstore, Mason struggled to keep up with me as I walked around, looking at all the books I could.

"Easy Dipper, don't get lost inside this bookstore." "Oh come on, it's only happened a handful of times." I ducked behind a bookshelf, and looked at the books, before squealing and grabbing one of them from the shelf "I love these!" I showed Mason, "Isn't that stuff about the French Revolution?" I nodded "Mhm~ and its first edition!" I looked at it "Oh this is going to be great!" I opened the book, and my excitement rose "Oh wow… It's got notes hand written into it!" I hugged the book up to my chest "I need, this book!"

"Well… alright." Mason shrugged, and after a few more minutes of searching, I found a few more books, and we headed to the register.

"Huh… No ones touched this book in years." The clerk picked up the history book "I'm studying for a History Major." I smiled at them "And I'm trying to make a library with different History books." "Really? Well dear, I've got just the thing for you!" she gave me a warm smile and walked to the back room.

After a few minutes, she set a box down on the counter "Inside here, are many old history books, and the notes from the ones who made them." "Really?!" my eyes widened in delight.

"That's right, my grandfather collected many history books in his years, I would be much obliged if you would take these with you and give them a new home." "How much?" I asked.

"A visit every now and again, it's been a long time since I've had someone so interested in books enter my shop." She patted me on the head.

"I think you've made my dear twins day Ma'am." Mason smiled, and helped me get all the books together.

Once we bid her farewell, and I managed to convince her to let me buy some of the books, we started our walk back to the Shack and Grant Sam.

"What's with the box?" Grant Sam asked when we walked in "We went into the bookstore, and Dipper got a whole bunch of old History books." Mason and I quickly dropped the books off upstairs, where Suz was finishing the shelf "Just in time!" "Wow… Thanks Suz!" I smiled at her.

"No problem!" she got off my bed "It'll hold a bit of your books, just don't go crazy okay? This old Shack isn't as strong as it used to be, but she'll protect you guys from a lot of stuff." She left our room.

Dinner, was simple take out, and I was getting impatient, I really wanted to start reading my new books.

"Get some rest, you guys are up early tomorrow alright?" Grant Sam sent us on ours ways after dinner, Mason and I nodded, wishing both her and Suz a good night, before retreating to our shared room

Mason, grabbed his sketch book "I'm going to be drawing design plans for our room, you going to read your books?" he asked. And I nodded, secretly grabbing the Journal "Yeah, and I can't wait to get started."


	3. Chapter 3

The Journal, had been filled with all sorts of creatures and information, I stayed up most of the night reading it all.

Sadly, my twin is a morning person…

" _Dipper_ ~!" I groaned as he fell onto my bed "Time's a wasting! Get up!" "Mason… Go away." I yawned, and curled into a ball.

"Oh, you stayed up to late reading again, didn't you?" I heard him sigh, and get off me "Alright, Grant Sam and Suz have gone out for the day, so I'll let you sleep until I've made breakfast!" I could hear him run out of the room.

"Thanks Mas…." I yawned, and nearly fell back asleep, but… "Wait… make breakfast…?" it took me a few seconds, before I bolted out of the room after him "Mason!? Don't you dare!" I grabbed hold of him before he stepped foot into the kitchen and pulled him back.

"What?" he looked at me over his shoulder "You aren't allowed into the kitchen after the microwave incident!" I pushed him out of it "Oh come on, it was only that one time." "Five times Mason, five times." I crossed my arms, "Look, I'll make breakfast, you go… be creative in our room." "Deal." He ran back upstairs.

I pulled the sticky note off of the fridge door "Eat what you want, just get more food later." From Grant Sam, shrugging I opened the fridge "Is there even something to eat in here?"

After a few minutes of searching, and tossing out nearly everything in the fridge that went bad, I started making pancakes, eggs and bacon.

The bacon was for Mason, while I was vegetarian so I'd make myself something else to go with it.

Mason's really health conscious too, but after a food poisoning incident that scared me from meat forever, unless it's fish, I never ate it again.

"DIPPER!" Mason's terrified scream came from upstairs "Yeah?" I walked over to the stairs, with the frying pan I was making over easy eggs in "There's an invisible wizard cooking eggs in the closet!" "Mason, I'm cooking eggs for breakfast!" I sighed and went back into the kitchen "Then there's just an invisible wizard in the closet?!" I heard something hit the floor, I think it was him.

I finished breakfast after a few minutes, and laughed whenever I heard Mason yelling at the Wizard to come out of the closet.

He entered the kitchen "Two things, one, this smells amazing, two, I can't get the wizard out of our closet." He went into one of the chairs as I set the plates down, "If they're invisible, how do you know where they are?" I asked, and he dropped his fork.

"Mason?" "He's been messing with me." "Mason…" I rested my chin in the palm of my hand watching my twin, who threw his arms into the air "I'll have my revenge wizard!"

"Aren't we supposed to be working today or something?" I took a sip of my drink, and Mason hummed in thought "Yeah, Suz said we'd be meeting someone names Westley today."

"Why am I thinking of work then?" I asked, cutting off some of the pancake "Because Mom and Dad believe this to be the best place for us to gain some work ethic." Mason was shoving food into his mouth.

"Easy Mas, don't choke…" I stopped eating to watch him devour what I put on this plate "Your cooking is amazing! How can I not eat it?!" he shrugged and put his dishes into the dishwasher "I'm getting dressed, want me to lay out your clothes for you." "No thanks." "Alright, they'll be resting on the edge of your bed." He grinned and ran upstairs.

I finished eating soon after, and got everything cleaned up by the time Mason came downstairs "Alright, you're turn." He pushed me towards the stairs and took over cleaning.

I dressed quickly, but because my hair could be hard to manage, I pulled my grey beanie onto my head and heading downstairs "Bad hair day?" Mason asked, and I nodded.

We went into the Shack from the connecting door, and I opened the curtains, jumping back when the goat from yesterday was looking right at me "Gertrude!" Mason grinned and ran to the door, letting her into the shack "is she allowed to be in here…?" I asked, slowly closing the door.

Only, a boot stopped it and I looked at it "A… boot?" "Yeah, my boot." A new voice spoke up and I moved from the door, letting a boy walk into the Shack.

"Wh-who are you?" I moved closer to Mason, who was busy petting the goat "Wes. Or Westley, as that's my real name." the boy shrugged, he wore ripped blue jeans, mountain boots, a grey t-shirt and a green plaid shirt tied around his waist.

His red hair was short and messy, and when he took off his brown hat, it got messier.

Mason, looked over at him, and crossed his arms "Your hair is bothering me." "Eh." Wes shrugged and went over to the register, before sitting in the stool and putting up his feet "Well, Shack's closed and I'm taking a nap." And stretched out and fell asleep within seconds.

"Uh…" we looked at each other, before shrugging "Let's talk to him more later." Mason walked down the isiles, and I went to close the door again, "Before you get any ideas, Wes, is mine." The door was kicked open and I hit the floor "Hey…?!"

A new girl walked into the Shack "Who are you?" I got onto my feet as Mason jogged over "Dipper?! You okay?!" he got to my side, and I held my arm "Yeah, this chick just walked in here like she owns the place." We looked at the new girl.

"Who are you." Mason asked, "Rebby. Wes' girlfriend."


	4. Chapter 4

AN: If you're able too, and you'd like too, visit DipperAndMasonPines-blog , you can view the pictures of the characters, or ask questions!

Rebby, had black hair that was half shaved, and the rest was put into a pony tail, she had a few piercings here and there, wore a grey hoddie with a broken heart on the front, grey shorts, socks and running shoes.

We watched her walk over to Wes, who she smiled at "Wes~" she poked him "Wake up! The love of your life is here." He sleepily opened his eyes "Rebby…? What in the world are you doing here?" he sat upright "Well, seeing that we're hanging out tonight, I wanted to stop by and see you!" she smiled at him.

"Yeah, the whole gangs going out tonight to that old house." He stretched, and looked over at us "Why don't you two join us? Give you a chance to meet more people." I crossed my arms "Going to an old house with strangers?" "Sorry, but we aren't interested." Mason shrugged "That's too bad… It was going to be great. The place is supposed to be haunted." Wes smirked, and Mason and I looked at each other.

"Interested yet?" he asked, and we burst into laughter "Nope!" we grinned at him "Sadly," "We don't think messing with the dead," "is the best thing to do," "and we want to part in this." We headed further into the store "None the less, are you sweeping, or am I?" "You sweep, I'll wash the windows." We talked as we started getting the Shack ready for the day.

Wes, did absolutely nothing.

I left Mason at the Shack while I went to go and get the groceries from the store.

I looked down the aisle and turned to go into the neck one, only to overhear some people talking, "No I'm serious! Those people just up and disappeared!" "As if, I bet it's just a prank." The teens were loitering around the dairy products.

"I've heard that house is haunted by its old owners. No one's stepped foot into the house since!" they weren't being very quiet…

"But there's been outsiders from different towns that have come and entered the house and been fine. Why is it just happening to those from here?" that question, made me stop and listen a little more.

"No idea…" just as they were about to go further into the conversation, "Hey! If you won't buy anything, get out!" the store owner snapped at them.

I left soon after, carrying the bags easily, and trying thinking back to what the Journal said…

But I'd need to re-read a few things first.

When I got back, Grant Sam was lecturing Wes, who looked as if he rather be sleeping, and I put the food away, looking for Mason.

"Where's Mason?" I asked, when I didn't see him on the main floor "Oh, upstairs. Said something about… The call of Fashion sings to me?" she waved me off.

I walked up the stairs as she continued to yell at Wes.

Mason, rested happily on his bed.

"Hey Sis!" he grinned at me "I've finally decided on the best look for our room!" he threw his sketch book into the air and I laughed when it landed on his head "You okay?" I took it off his head, and he rubbed it "Knowledge is painful."

I sat on my bed, and he rolled onto his side, so, I grabbed the Journal and opened it up.

I skimmed the pages, but, couldn't think of anything that met with what those people had been talking about… Was the person who wrote this unable to meet something like that?

Where was this person anyway..?

'So many questions…' I put the Journal away, and rolled onto my side so I faced the wall.

"What did you think of Wes?" mason's voice was quiet, meaning his was falling asleep "He's… interesting." I yawned and we were called down for dinner.

Once dinner was over, we both crashed right away.

"Odd… Wes hasn't shown up once, nor called." I checked the phone, and Mason shrugged "Maybe they had a big party?" "Maybe…" I finished closing up the Shack and Grant Sam walked over to us, stretching "At least you two do work…" she looked around "That boy… He's nothing but trouble." She left, muttering about how he was lazy.

My phone, buzzed and I pulled it out "A text?" "From who?" Mason looked over my shoulder and I opened it, seeing the name was Rebby.

"Since when does she have your number?" Mason asked, and pulled out his phone "Since when does Wes have my, number?"

We looked down at the texts, then at each other in shock, before running upstairs to our rooms.

"What do we do?!" Mason looked at me, and I grabbed the Journal, opening it "Come on…! There's got to be something!" "Where did you get that?" Mason looked at me "I'll explain everything after Mason! Right now we need to do something!" I closed my eyes and traced my knowledge of different super natural creatures quickly.

"All I can come up with is either Ghost or Banshee…" I threw it into my bag and we took off down the stairs "Where are you two going?" Grant Sam and Suz looked at us "Something wrong?" "Ah, Wes just wanted us to come and help him out. He's gotten into a little bit of trouble." "Figures. Don't get in trouble with the police." Grant Sam went back to her newspaper.

Mason and I headed to the outskirts of town.

I pulled out my phone again, a picture had been sent to me, of Wes, Rebby and a lot of other teens, all in pictures. Mason, got the address of "415 Creek Lane." And I got the picture with "You have until the moon is at its highest peak, or they'll be hanging out here for a long time."

"What does it mean until the moon is at its highest peak?" Mason looked at me over his shoulder "Midnight." I looked at him "We have until Midnight." We reached the house and panted, trying to catch our breath.

Nodding at each other, we walked up the steps, where the doors opened just as we reached it.

"Welcome, to our lovely house." "Your friends will be delighted to see you."


	5. Chapter 5

The house, was filled with pictures that had teenagers inside each of them.

"Dipper… What's going on?" Mason looked at me, and I slid my hand into my bag, touching the journal "I… I don't know…" before I could pull it out, the door slammed behind us, and we heard laughter.

"My, my… Two more children?" we spun around, to see an older couple, smiling wearily at us "Good evening… Sorry for barging in here." I felt Mason stiffen up, and his hand grabbed mine.

"We had you come here, no need to apologize." They floated past us, into the living room "Those other teenagers were so loud and rude… We tried asking them to stop, but they ignored us." One of them sighed "Correct love, do they not know what respect is?" the other added.

Mason and I, slowly followed them into the living room, and I spotted the pool table "What a lovely pool table." I smiled, and they looked at me "Do you play pool?" I nodded, and Mason laughed "Reading books and playing pool are her two favourite things." "Will you play with me then?" one of them went over to the table "It's been a long time since I've played a real game of pool."

I walked over and grabbed two cues, handing one to the ghost "Sure."

I got the table set up, and I could see Mason talking to the other ghost, about the pictures on the walls.

"Ladies first," "Thank you." I steadied the cue, and hit the ball.

Our evening, was a calm one, I played pool with Brett, while Mason and Blake talked about fashion from different ages, and places to visit.

We sat down in the salon, and I took a sip from the tea, Brett, let out a yawn "This has been a lovely evening… Thank you two." Brett and Blake stood up "We'll let the other teens go, and its about time we pass on…"

"Are you sure…?" Mason frowned "Yes dear boy, we lived long lives, and stayed longer than we should've, due to fear that teenagers would destroy our house, but…" as they started to fade away, "Perhaps, if you two keep the key, our house and memories will stay strong."

A key, hit the floor when their lights vanished.

Mason, picked it up, and looked at me, with tearful eyes "They're gone…" I nodded, whipping away my tears "I know Mas…" we headed downstairs, to see the pictures empty.

My phone, buzzed, meaning I had a text "Don't know how I got your number, won't be in for work tomorrow." From Wes.

"Wanna head back?" Mas asked, but I shook my head "Not right now…" we walked into the living room, and over to the pool table "Wanna play a game of pool?" "Will you go easy on me?" Mas grabbed the other cue, and I smiled at him "Don't I always?" "Maybe." We started setting up the balls, and I rolled him the white ball "You can break." "Oh, thank you." He did an over dramatic sigh "I've longed to do that."

I finished dusting off the final shelf, and Mason grabbed the empty box "Whew… Todays been busy." I nodded and we walked into the more open part of the shack "Grant Sam, we've finished cleaning and restocking the shelves." She looked up from the register "Already? Well… I've made a larger amount of money today, the two of you can each pick something to keep." She went back to counting the bills.

Mason, started digging in the bins "Oh! Awesome!" he pulled out a grappling hook "I pick this!" his eyes were full of stars and joy "Really? I crossed my arms, and Grant Sam looked over "Uh… Are you sure you don't want something less… Dangerous?" ignoring us, he shot it into one of the support beams and was lifted off the ground "GRAPPILING HOOK!" I shrugged and Grant Sam went back to what she was doing "Just don't break anything the cops will arrest you for."

I looked around the shop, and didn't find anything particularly interesting, I mean, sure the hats were nice, but I don't like wearing them, unless it was my beanie.

I kicked something small, and looked down "A… jewelry box?" I picked it up, and opened it "Huh, what a cute necklace." It had a pine tree hanging from it "Oh that's cute!" Mason said from over my shoulder "Lemme help you put it on!" he took it from the box, and I lifted up my hair.

It was cold against my skin, and I heard the clasp click shut "There!" Mason clapped "It's perfect!" I nodded and touched the necklace "I like it."

Once we retired to our room, Mason looked at me with a serious expression "Now… Mind telling me about this?" he held up the journal.

"It's a journal." I held out my hand for it, and he tossed it to me "I can see that! Where on earth did you get it?" he sat on my bed and faced me "I found it the day we went into the woods. It has all sorts of information about different kinds of creatures." I opened it "And, some rules too." He pushed it down a bit, so he could read some of the writing "Don't trust anyone…" he frowned "Are you keeping it?" I nodded and held it close "I am. There's something about this journal… Something that I just can't figure out, like… who wrote it? Why even write this down?" I looked at the book "And, where did they go?"

I flipped through the pages "Gravity Falls has more mysteries than answers, and I've made it my job to figure them out." I read "If you find my journal, this is one of the rules I have for you; don't trust anyone."

Mason, grabbed my cheeks and made them squish together "You can trust me, right?" he asked, looking at me like a sad puppy, and I nodded, so he let go of my cheeks "Of course I trust you Mason." I smiled at me "We're twins right? For better or for worse, we're each other's other half. I know you'll always be by my side, no matter what." "Awesome!" he threw his hands into the air "Like some silly old journal is going to tear us apart! You and I are together forever!"

I leaned over my bed to my bag, and pulled out one of my pens from it, before getting ready to write.

"What are you doing?" "Fixing a rule." _"don't trust anyone. Except for my other half."_

Mason, moved up to beside me, and we started to read the journal together.

"What do you think it'd be like to date a vampire?" "I've got no idea Mason, why don't you date one and find out?" "Do you think I could?!" "That look in your eyes is terrifying…" "Oh you're so mean to your older twin!" "Mason, don't mess up my bed…" "Dipper…" "What?" "I need a hug." "No you don't." "Yes I do! If I don't get a hug, I'm doing to die!" "Mason." "Dipper…" "Mason, no."

I hurried to get off my bed, however I fell over as Mason jumped on my back "HUG ME!" we crashed onto the ground, but ended up laughing.

"You goof! Get off!" I threw my limps around as Mason laid ontop of me "No! You're going to hug me and love it!" he grinned widely.

Grant Sam, opened the doors "What, are you two doing?" we stopped moving and looked up at her "Uh… Nothing?" we tilted our heads to the side at the same time, and she sighed "Hurry up and get to bed. It's been a long day." She closed the door behind her, and we got off the floor.

Once changed into our pj's, I stretched out in bed "Hey Mason, can you get the lights?" "Sure thing!" he grinned widely.

The window, crashed and the lamp broke when it hit the ground "Grappling hook!" the two of us laughed well into the night.

I turned onto my side, and looked over at Mason, who was snoring softly, I felt myself smile slightly.

Mason, is my other half, we've always been together, and we'll always be together.

Right?

"That Author doesn't know what they're talking about…" I yawned and pulled my covers over my shoulders "Don't trust anyone… Pft…" I felt myself falling asleep "I… can always…. Trust Mason…" sleep, finally grabbed hold of me "Always…"


	6. Chapter 6

I stretched out in bed, yawning and opened my eyes slightly, seeing nothing but the misty violet from the changing sky, leaking in from our window.

Turning onto my stomach, I propped myself up onto my elbows, watching the wind brush along the trees, and they flowed its soft touch, lingeringly for as long as they could.

However, when I readied myself to fall back into the comfort of my dreams, I could hear something walking around outside, and lifted my head once more.

A dark shadow moving within the trees, all I could see, was the outline, the moon casted a light, to just outside of the trees edge, if it was just a little closer to the forest, I bet I could see what was walking around outside there…

Mason, moved in his sleep "Don't touch… my… yarn…" he stretched out, his knuckles sliding down the wall as he did so, before he turned onto his other side, soft snores filled the room.

My gaze, returned to the window, and easily found the shadow once more, standing at the trees side, as if it was debating on stepping into the moons light, or not.

Slowly, it did. And I've never seen something so… wonderful. I sat up more, to get a better look at the werewolf.

It was large, standing at the height of a fully grown adult, covered with dark fur, I could see the power in its stance, and it looked around slowly, as if trying to locate something.

It took large steps, testing the ground with its feet, before going low, and sniffing the grass, ears twitching it different directions, searching for sounds of life.

I could just imagine being near it, seeing something so… amazing, up close and personal.

I found myself, sliding of out bed, and touching the cool floors, making no sound, as I rested at the window, just to see it for as long as I could.

The werewolf, had not yet noticed me, and continued to look around for something, the front yard of the shack, was traveled in such a short time.

Finally, it looked at the shack, before I found myself meeting eyes with it.

From here, I could see how dark they are, and I knew, this was not someone I would want to make angry, this was someone, who was built, to fight.

And I'm nothing but in awe of seeing them.

Within my blink, it was gone from my sight, it moved so quietly, I never would have heard it, not even if I was outside with it.

I touched the window, the heat from my hand, making a hand print on it, before I went back into my bed.

Curling up under the warm blankets, my eyes closed and my breathing fell even, as sleep lulled me into their hold, but, I swore, for just once second, before I was fully asleep…

That I heard something on the roof.

When the sun kissed our faces with its light, Mason was already up, his voice, was bringing me from my sleep.

I sat up slowly, rubbing my eye, before flipping my messy hair over my forehead, so it fell away from my face.

"Mason… What time is it?" I asked, with a voice thick with sleep, "Time for you to check out our window." He replied, I could hear the sleep in his voice, meaning he had only woken easily.

I turned my attention to the window, and joined him at its frame.

A faint hand print from my hand last night could be seen, as… well as a large print over top of it.

I placed my hand back where I did last night, and the heat, illuminated some of the outside print, "It… looks like a giant dog paw, or something." Mason scanned the outside area, that the sun sleepily light up, with its early morning glow.

"Looks like some shingles got torn last night too." He continued to talk, and I followed his arm, to where he pointed.

He was right, some shingles were ripped, like someone held onto them to stay in place.

Mason, yawned and walked over to one of the two closest, and I watched his reflection fumble for clothes "I'm heading off to take a shower." He called over his shoulder, and left out room.

As I watched the door close, I heard the same sound of walking around from last night, slowly, I looked outside my window.

There, hidden behind the leaves and branches, but just close enough, so I could see, was the Werewolf from last night.

Their head was raised so we were looking at each other once more.

Slowly, it nodded towards me, and I watched it leave, slightly movements from the trees, showed its path, and once that faded, a howl, filled the air, and a few birds flew away.

I walked from the window, and got dressed as well, taking time to tame my messy hair, and Mason walked back into the room, with Grant Sam a step behind him "Did you two hear that howl?" Mason, jumped, and went back to drying his hair "Yeah, that wolf sounded close."

"Wolves don't normally come so close…" she looked outside our window "If anything, we'll be put on wolf watch soon then." "Why?" I asked, and she faced us "Because nothing good comes, when the wolves near."

She headed out of our room, but we all stopped, when there was the sound of something sliding off the room, and hitting the ground.

Being the only one dressed, I headed downstairs, and checking the main floor windows, before I braved heading outside.

I touched the cold doorknob… but there was someone on the other side of the door.

I hesitated to open it.

Something, hit the ground outside the front door, and I heard someone walk off.

Mason, touched my shaking shoulder "You're not crazy… I heard it too." He must've dressed quickly, seeing that he was wearing one of his long sleeve sweaters.

Slowly, his hand went over mine, both trembled, but we managed to get the doorknob to turn, and pushed open the door.


	7. Chapter 7

When the door opened, we both relaxed, at just seeing the package.

"Did you order something Grant Sam?" Mason called over his shoulder as I picked up the box "Oh, yes. It's for tomorrow night." She walked down the stairs, and we looked at her "What's tomorrow night?" we asked, heading back inside.

"I've decided to hold a dance here at the shack tomorrow night," she took the box from me and opened it, pulling out streamers and other decorations "One of you will stay here and help decorate, while the other will put up posters around the town."

"Mas, you decorate." I grabbed the pile of posters, and headed for the door "If one of us can make this place look nice enough for a dance, its you." "Is that an insult to my shack?" Grant Sam asked, and I smiled at her over my shoulder "Is it?" and closed the door behind me.

Sure I was hungry, but I really wanted to check what was walking around here outside.

"Hey!" I stopped when I heard Mason yell, and run up to me, holding my bag "You forgot this!" he grinned, and I slid it over my shoulder, reaching in, to see if anything was packed in it.

Phone, wallet… and journal.

"I thought you'd need it for later." He nudged me "Don't get yourself lost in town, or distracted." I pushed him while laughing "Oh please! I'll be fine!"

Going our separate ways, I took the long walk into town.

Using my teeth, I ripped off another piece of tape, and stuck it to the poster, before stepping back, and kneeling down, scooping up the last few posters.

Already, a few of them were getting noticed, and someone walked up to me "You from the shack?" I nodded "I am, what's up?" I asked "Are you going to be at the dance?" "I'll be working, so yeah, will you be there?" "I'll see what it's like." They walked off, taking a poster with them.

Walking off, I looked around, trying to find a place to put the posters, before I stopped, and smiled.

I hurried across the street, and stepped into the bookstore, the elderly woman smiled at me "Hello again Dear… How have you been?" "Busy, how about you?" I asked, resting against the counter, and she nodded slowly "It's been a slow day, I'm glad you're here."

My stomach, let out a growl and I felt my face heat up in embarrassment, making her smile "Hungry dear? I haven't eaten anything yet either, why don't you join me?" "Oh, I can't intrude." I raised my hands, but she shook her head "Please, it would be nice to have company."

I smiled at her "Alright then." We went over to a small reading table and chairs, sitting down, she left to go and get food.

Coming back a few minutes later, she set down a tray, with pancakes and tea sitting on it, "Here you are dear." "Thank you." I smiled at her and picked up the tea cup, taking a small sip.

We chatted away the minutes, talking about books we liked, and our plans for the day, I left, promising to return as soon as I could.

I hung up a few more posters, and headed back home.

The afternoon sun came down on me, as I headed back, listening around to the forest however, it was unusually quiet.

Normally, I'd hear birds or the sounds of other small animals, but not on this walk, it was kinda like everything was hiding.

A rustle from the bushes from behind me, made me look over my shoulder, and stiffened up.

As the wolf walked out of the undergrowth.

Low on all fours, it had dark brown fur, messy and full of leaves, twigs, its dark eyes looked up at me, watching me, to see what I'd do.

I nodded to the wolf, and started to walk again, however I heard it following me, looking down from the corner of my eyes, the wolf, walked beside me, easily keeping pace with my long strides.

"Are we walking the same way?" I asked, and, it shook its head, moving to in front of me, blocking my path, it held out its paw, and I took it, shaking it lightly "Well… My name is Dipper." I smiled.

It let out a low bark, and started walking forwards, looking over at me, as if waiting for me to follow, and I did.

The wolf, lead me back to the Shack, before brushing against my legs, and running off into the woods once more, letting out a howl as it did so.

As I walked up the steps, my Grant Sam's hand, shot through the door, grabbed hold of my arm, and yanked me inside.

"Grant Sam?" I asked, and she closed the door shut "Nothing good, comes from wolves." She said simply "How did it go?" she took the posters from me "Good, a bunch of people walked up to me and asked about the dance." "Good." Grant Sam walked off and I followed her.

They had decorated one of the Shacks extra rooms, and outside, Mason, no doubt made most of the decorations that had been used, or he managed to find them in the Shack somewhere.

The rest of the day, I baked a lot of treats for the dance, and we got most of it set up, no doubt tomorrow we'd spend at least half of it doing the rest of the work.

We fell into the seats, and Mason looked at me "That, was a lot of work…" I nodded, taking a long sip from my lemonade, "But, it'll be worth it tomorrow." He held up his glass in response "True."

Eating some take out for dinner, I sat on my bed, opening the journal, trying to see if there was a needed entry.

My laptop, was already up on some websites, information ready at my fingertips to read and make notes on, however, I wanted to make sure the Journal, had some more information.

And it did.

Setting down the book, the pages were open to Werewolves, and I pulled my laptop into my lap, before reading away, it mostly talked about their origins, but I wanted to know why, the people here at the falls, were so afraid of them.

When that search showed up nothing, I took a different approach, searching up "Wolves in Gravity Falls."

And this time, I got leads.

Apparently, there's been all sorts of disappearances, and things going missing, before each one, wolfs howl had been heard.

"Huh…" I chewed on my lip, and grabbed the Journal, all it said, was that werewolves often looked after things, or people, they were mentioned to be protectors of sorts.

"This isn't making sense…" I sighed, and looked out the window, "I really need to try getting some answers from them, don't I?" groaning, I closed all the tabs, and put the Journal away, rubbed my eyes, tired from looking at the laptop screen and small words of the Journal.

"What's up Dipper?" Mason asked, falling onto my bed, and I looked at him "Just tired. I did a search, but I got nowhere." "What were you looking up?" he asked, resting his head in his palms, I looked around the room, trying to listen for Grant Sam.

"She's talking with Sus downstairs." As if he read my mind, he sat up "Alright, good…" I sighed "I was looking up why, people are so scared of wolves here." He nodded "Yeah… It is rather odd, for everyone to be so… _afraid_ , what did it say?" "Just that every time something bad happened, a wolf howl had been heard before it." I replied.

"That would make them paranoid, but really? Are they blaming wolves for something that probably isn't their fault?" "I guess so…" we kept quiet.

Our gaze went to the window, as a loud snap came from outside, we nearly tripped over each other to get to it, a large tree, was laying down on the front yard, snapped at the bottom.

"How…?" we looked at each other, before Grant Sam marched out into the front yard "Wood cutter?!" a woman, who looked like Wes, came into view, with an axe over her shoulder "Yes?" "Why, are you cutting down trees on my lawn?!" "I need it to carve a totem pole." The woman waved off our Grant Sam.

We let out sighs of relief "It was just her…" "Jeeze, we're getting ourselves worked up over nothing." We broke into laughter at our silliness, and ran downstairs, jumping off the steps and bolted outside.

"Grant Sam!" we ran over to her "Yes?" she looked at us, and we smiled "Can we play with the left over silly string please?" the two of us asked at the same time, and she groaned "Very well, just not inside the house." We high fived, and ran back into the house.

Ripping open the box, we both grabbed as much as we could, before finding Suz "SUZ!" she looked at us "Come play with us!" she nodded and we all ran into the front yard, however I nearly knocked Wes over in my race with Mason, bottles of silly string fell all over the ground.

"Man… How did the old Lady let you get your hands on this?" he picked some up, and I grabbed the rest "We just asked, wanna play with us in the front yard?" I asked, and he nodded "Sure."

Joining me outside, and pointed the can at me, before firing "Pfft…! Purple is a good colour on you!" I pointed a can at him, and he laughed as it sprayed out at him "And green is good on you."

Our laughter, and the sound of silly string being shot out at each other, filled the night sky.

Laughter, laughter and good times.

Those teens were lucky, but they were so unaware…

But, I'll keep watch over them.

After all…

I'm not the only monster that lurks around here.


	8. Chapter 8

When the next day came around, Mason managed to get me up early, and we started getting the rest of the party stuff set up.

Wes, strolled in around three pm, and looked around the shack "Wow… This old place looks great!" he grinned "You guys did a great job!" "No thanks to you." Grant Sam huffed and walked past him.

Wes, walked up to us, "Anyway… Dipper, mind helping me with something?" "Ah… Sure!" I nodded and walked after him "You okay on your own Mas…?" "Go on and help Wes out, would you?" he waved me off.

"Alright… We'll see you later then!" I closed the door behind us.

I smiled as I watched them walk off, already deep in conversation.

"What's got you smiling? New clothing idea?" Suz asked from beside me, and I sat on the counter "Nope! I think Dipper might be getting close to Wes!" I squealed "This is so cute!"

"You think she might have a thing for Wes?" "Well… Not now, I mean, it takes her a while to warm up to new people, but once she gets to know you, she's pretty affectionate!" I slid off the counter, grabbing the broom and turned on the radio "With everyone?" "Yeah, boy or girl, doesn't matter to her." I looked at Suz "Both of us are like that, once we get to know you, no matter what we're affectionate."

"What about with boyfriends or girlfriends?" she started jamming out to the song "Well, I've had a few girlfriends, those never ended well… As for Dip… She never found someone that she wanted to be with." I shrugged, before grinning "THIS IS MY SONG!"

Using the broom as a guitar, I started singing along to it, not caring if anyone walked into the shack.

"Wow Mas, you sing really well!" she clapped, and I bowed "Thanks! Singing is almost as much fun as making clothing!" I grinned "Oooh! We should have karaoke at the party tonight!" I jumped up and down "It'll be awesome!"

"Do you have squirrels in your pants?" Grant Sam asked as she walked in, and I spit out my tongue at her "Nope~! Just a head full of songs!" I went back to cleaning, and started singing along to the radio to help pass the time.

Dipper and I would always do little "concerts" when we were younger, but she refuses to sing now, not that I don't catch her singing to herself as she gets ready in the morning, or cooking.

"I look great!" I grinned at myself in the mirror, I put on my pink shooting star sweater, and triangle earrings, with a purple headband in my hair, I fixed my brown shorts.

The doors opened, and Dipper walked in, she smiled at me "You look adorable Mas!" I hugged her "Don't I?!" I looked at her "You're wearing your normal clothes?" not that I didn't love it… but _still_.

"I'm just putting on a bow tie." She rolled her eyes, before sliding her grey beanie on "D-Dipper…! Your hair looked fine!" I pouted, and she looked away, a bit of blush on her cheeks…? "W-well… Wes was teasing me about my hair… soo…."

I hugged her, rubbing my cheek against hers "Aww, don't worry! I'm sure he's just treating you like one of his bros!" "You think so…?" she looked at me and I nodded "Of course I do!" I clapped my hands together "Now! Let's go have fun at the party! Did you see the DJ booth Suz has?!" I pulled her downstairs.

Once on the main floor, I helped Dipper with her bow tie, and Wes walked over "What's with the hat?" "Oh… um…" Dipper looked at the ground, and Wes laughed, before putting his hand on her head "If this is about the hair comment, I didn't mean any harm, sorry Dipper…" she smiled at him "I-its fine…" "Dipper's just shy around guys…" I rolled my eyes, before pushing her towards the party "Come on! I wanna show you what I've done with the place!"

I watched them look around in amazement, and I grinned "Doesn't that shack look awesome?!" they nodded, and Dipper smiled at me "Mason, you did a-Mas-zing!" I playfully shoved her "Don't make my name a pun you goof!"

"Alright, Mason, I'm sure you'll be enjoying the party… Dipper and Wes, I hope you two are okay with working the whole time." Grant Sam walked over to us, in her usual suit and fez.

Suz, waved at me from the booth, and I waved back.

"That's alright with me…!" Dipper nodded, and Wes sighed, before slinging an arm over my twins shoulders "Fiine… This is going to be boring though." She waved them off and looked at me "You look like you're ready to have fun." I nodded "I am! This is a great way to meet new people!"

I looked over at the food table, Dipper's cooking was sure to impress everyone!

Slowly, people started pouring in, some familys first, with eager children, then groups of teens filled in the rest of the space.

"Hey uh…" I looked over my shoulder, at two boys, and walked up to them "What's up?" I asked, and one smiled at me "We really like the decorations…" "Thanks! I worked hard to make them!" I clapped my hands together.

"You… made these?" "I did!" I held out my hand "I'm Mason! What are your names?" the smaller one, took my hand "I'm Toffee Tyler…" "I'm Greg!" the other boy hugged me, and I hugged back "Nice to meet you~!"

"Haha… You aren't going to mock my voice?" "What's wrong with your voice…?" I asked, "It's soft and not every…" Greg, looked away, and I crossed my arms "Pfft…! As if that matters!" I rolled my eyes "Hey! Do you guys want to try my twins cooking?!" I pointed to the food table, and we walked over.

Everyone, was loud, dancing, singing and having a great time!

I scanned the crowd, trying to spot my twins grey hat, or Wes' red hair, but I didn't see them, "Who are you looking for?" Toffee asked, "My twin… Don't see them, but I know they'll be fine." I smiled "What do you guys like to do up here?"

Before they could talk, the doors were opened, and everyone went quiet. I looked over at the doors, and three boys walked in.

The one on the left, was red haired, with green eyes, he wore a simply t-shirt and jeans, the one on the right, had brown hair, blue eyes, a grey shirt hung off his shoulders, showing a white tank top underneath, and he had faded blue jeans on.

The one in the middle, was blond with blue eyes, he had a white long sleeve shirt on, unbuttoned a bit, and black jeans, he scanned the area, "This… Is supposed to be a party?" he laughed to himself, and his friends followed "Not really what I'd, call a party. But, with a shack as ruined as this, I'm sure its fine."

I felt my fists shake a bit, who does this guy think he is?!

Toffee, put a hand on my shoulder "E-easy Mas… You don't want to get on his back side…!" "Y-yeah… They aren't exactly, the friendliest people here in the Falls…" Greg nodded.

I looked at them "Who IS, he?" they looked at me in shock, before remembering I had only been up here a few days.

Toffee took a deep breath, "That's… Pierce Northwest."


	9. Chapter 9

"Pierce Northwest…?" I repeated, and they nodded, "Yeah, his family has the oldest roots here, and they're rich, like… really rich…" Toffee looked at me.

Greg, sighed "If they don't think you're cool, you become a part of the outsiders group. That's how Toffee and I met." I rolled my eyes "Lame~!" I walked onto the stage a grabbed the mic "Hi everyone~!" they looked at me, and I waved "Thank you all, for coming to our party here at the shack! We have homemade food at our tables, games set up outside, and a large surprise for everyone tonight!" I threw my hands into the air "So please! Have as much fun as you can tonight! We'll be doing karaoke later!" a few cheers broke out, and life returned to the party.

I jumped off the stage, and walked over to Toffee and Greg "Anyway, are you guys going to go and look outside?" I asked, but a hand went on my shoulder "Are those, chips, hanging from your ears?" a voice mocked me, and I spun around, face to face with Pierce.

"You look like a little girl." He put a hand over his mouth as he snickered, "Obviously, you got dressed in the dark…!" I shrugged off his comment, and simply smiled "Well, I have done that when there was a large power outage in Paris." "How in the world would you, be able to go to Paris?" he crossed his arms.

"Oh, I studied Fashion and Design in Paris at their top institute for a year, before coming back home to finish up in my classes." I replied easily "You take fashion courses?" Toffee looked at me, and I nodded "I do! I also spent over a year studying colour, and different materials. Plus, my classes are at one of our best schools." "S-seriously…?" Greg's eyes widened "How'd you get into it?!" "Oh, I took a whole lot of fashion courses during high school, and kept getting top marks, I even won some small fashion contests too, it really helped with getting scholarships." I scratched the back of my head "The work is something else though… Every day was just filled with getting my assignments done, honestly… being up here is the first time I've really had a day to relax and not worry about stuff needing to be handed in."

"Well, I bet you just barely managed to get by in those classes then!" Pierce huffed and grinned "I mean…" "Actually… I was the top student in my class." I smiled at him "I've got tons of recommendation letters from my teachers, and I've been scouted by some other high end fashion industries." His grin vanished.

I looked away, and Toffee patted me on the back "Mas! That's awesome…!" I nodded, feeling embarrassed that I told them all that, "W-well…! Come on, let's go and have some fun!" I looked at Pierce "Want to join us?"

I saw him stiffen up, and looked away "Why, would I want to join commoners?" "Because at a party, the only thing that matters, is having fun." I smiled at him "And being safe… But mostly it's about having fun!" I grabbed his hand, and pulled him along "Come on!" "Argh…?! Unhand me!"

I stopped at the karaoke part and looked at him "Can you sing?" "Oh course I can. I've had tutors for years." He looked at me like it should've been obvious "So get up there and sing!" I pushed him towards the mic, and he shot me a glare that I met with a grin.

Sure enough, he was a great singer!

However, his eyes seemed to be locked in on someone, or something, so I followed them…

Yep, they were locked on someone.

And, that someone, I really wished he wasn't, looking at!

After the song ended there were claps and cheers, as Pierce stepped away from the mic, he grinned at me "Try beating me." I was about to play it off, when a hand grabbed my arm "There you are…!" the relief in my twins voice, made me face her, she seemed… panicked.

I faced her fully, turning my back on Pierce, and heard him say "Hey..! Don't ignore me!" I smiled at her "Everything okay Dipper?" she shook her head "Not at all…!" "What's wrong?" I frowned "Rebby came up to me and Wes, before yelling at me that I was trying to steal her boyfriend, Wes lost his cool and yelled at Rebby that we're just friends, and broke up with her before storming off!" her eyes watered up "What do I do…?! This is all my fault isn't it?!" "Woah, woah…" I put my hands on her shoulders "Take some deep breaths Dipper… Okay?" she nodded, and I looked around, for a quieter place to talk, before pulling her through the crowd and outside.

Toffee, and Greg, followed "Mason…?" I smiled at them "Guys! This is my twin, Dipper!" she looked at them "Ah… new friends Mas?" I nodded "Yep!" she waved at them "Nice to meet you…"

I huffed when I saw Pierce, and his friends walking up to us "Running away from my challenge?" Pierce's grin was mocking me "Are you that afraid to lose?"

"Mason… Who's the blond kid?" as if just noticing her, Pierce looked at my twin, who, he was watching as he sang.

"Ah… You two… know each other?" he asked, suddenly seeming a little, nervous "Not at all, I've got no idea who my older twin is." She said boredly, before facing me "Anyway… I really, need your help on this!"

I smiled at her "Seeing that Rebby doesn't like you… I'd leave her be for right now, but defiantly go after Wes okay?" she nodded, and I hugged her tightly "You're great when it comes to helping people out… Don't you remember everyone calling you Dr. Dipper the therapist?" she laughed a bit, before running off "I'll see you and your friends later tonight okay?!" "You owe me a dance Dipper!" I yelled after her.

"Mason, what's up with your sister?" Grant Sam, walked over to us, looking worried, but pleased with how the night was progressing "Her and Wes should've been off work by now." "About that… Pretty much, there's been a fight between Rebby and Wes, Rebby yelled at Dipper, Wes got defensive, and now Dipper feels horrible. I've told her to try to see if she can talk to Wes about what happened."

She nodded slowly "Ah… I see…" she sighed "Those times are hard to figure out what to do… It's always been helpful to have someone else help you figure it out." "Who helped you Grant Sam?" I asked, and she stiffened up "A friend of mine. We haven't spoken in years now though…" she walked off "Go and enjoy the rest of the party okay? Suz needs your approval for the grand finale."

I nodded, and dragged Toffee and Greg back inside "Come on! You guys will love this!" once inside, I jumped onto the stage and grabbed the mic "HEY EVERYONE!" they looked at me "I need all of you to count down from ten with me!"

I held up my hands "Ten! Nine! Eight! Seven! Six!" we all cheered, and I grabbed onto the mic with my free hand "Five!" Suz, nodded at me "Four!" the music quieted down "Three!" I felt anxiety rise up in me "Two!" her hand got ready "ONE!"

With a push of a button, the large tarp overhead, let go of hundred off balloons, confetti and glitter, making everyone cheer and laugh as kids ran around to get balloons, and the music, played high energy songs again.

I smiled at the crowd, and jumped down to have confetti thrown in my face, Greg, laughed and I smiled at him "Oh, it's one Greg!" I chased him around, holding confetti and a balloon in my hands "You can't run forever!" Yes I can!" I threw the balloon, and hit Toffee "Abort! Target missed!" I grinned, making him throw things at me too.

Pierce, and his friends, stood off at the side, and I walked up to them "Why don't you join everyone?" "Why don't you just mind your own business?" Pierce looked at me "I'm not getting my high end clothing ruined by glitter." With that, he walked off.

"Well… Thanks for coming!" I yelled after him, before yelping when two large handfuls of glitter and confetti, where dropped down my shirt.

I ran after my friends, and the Shack, just seemed happier right now.

I took a second to look out the window 'How are you doing Dipper…?'

.Dipper's point of view.

I looked around the woods, trying to locate Wes, I could faintly hear the music from the Shack, so I'm guessing Mason's surprize went well.

"Wes?" I called out, but got no response, at least, from him, the bushes moved and I stepped back, only for the wolf from before, to step out and looked at me, before walking on ahead, stopping to look over its shoulder at me, and I walked after it.

"Uh…" I looked at the wolf "Thank you…" I smiled at the wolf "This is the second time you've helped me… I really appreciate it." It huffed, and stopped, I looked forwards, to see Wes sitting on a tree stump.

I knelt down, and hugged the wolf, I could feel its fur bristle out a bit, "Thank you…" I repeated and walked over to Wes, as I heard the wolf leave.

"Wes…?" I spoke quietly, and he kept his head down, I sat so my back was against his, and I heard him sobbing a bit "How did it get like this Dipper…?"

"Rebby… Yeah she got like that a lot, but…" he took a deep breath "To just snap at you like that… and not even listen?" I heard him face me "Are you okay Dipper…?"

"Honestly… I feel like this is all my fault…" I laughed lightly "What…?! Why?!" he moved so fast, that I nearly fell off the stump "Well… Because-" "Dipper… This isn't your fault!" he made me face him "Rebby and I have been having a few problems… But she took it too far…" he smiled at me "You're my friend Dipper! Standing up for you is what friends do!" I looked at him "You and Mason… I'm really happy the two of you are here, it's great having some new people around…" I smiled at him "Well… We do see you and Suz as friends…"

It took a few minutes, but he seemed to be feeling much better when we walked back to the Shack.

"Thanks… for coming after me, it felt nice to just talk with someone." He looked at me, and I nodded "Mm…! Everyone needs someone to talk too…" "How did you find me though?" he asked "I mean, it's pitch black out, and these woods are hard to walk around in." I looked away, scratching my cheek a bit "I… had some help." "From…?" "A friend." I jogged up ahead "Come on! I owe Mason a dance! We don't want to be late!" "Right…!" I heard him run after me.

We stopped when we got back to the Shack, and I pushed open the doors to the dance, only…

For balloons, glitter and confetti to be dropped on us, making us burst into laughter, Mason, and his two friends, as well as Grant Sam and Suz, smiled at us "Come on! "Mason ran forwards, grabbed my hand and pulled me to the middle of the room "Dance with me!"

.?.

I sighed, and heard someone walk up beside me "You shouldn't get involved with them you know." "Yeah?" I grinned "Well, I already am." "You can't keep things from happening. It's going to strike again." "So?"

"Humans can't be trusted… They aren't going to help us." "They say the same thing about us." I looked up at the moon.

And howled loud and proud.


	10. Chapter 10

.Dipper's POV.

Stretching out in bed, I heard Mason groaning.

"Stay up to late Mas?" I asked, looking over at him, he was half hanging out of his bed "I feel like… Blah…" he groaned again, sliding out of bed, I helped him back into his and touched his forehead "Wow… You're heating up."

He pouted "Don't tell me…" "You're sick." I crossed my arms "I'll see what medicine we have." Grabbing a quick change of clothes, I entered the bathroom and changed in less than a minute, before jogging down the stairs.

Grant Sam, was making pancakes.

"Where's Mason?" she asked "Sick, he's got a fever." I checked the cupboards and pulled out the medicine "Poor boy… He'll miss pancakes."

"Pancakes?!" we both looked at the stairs, as Mason fell down them "I'm not missing pancakes! Even if I'm sick!" he crossed his arms "At least, get off the floor sweetie." Grant Sam started putting them onto plates.

Mason, nearly fell over his feet as he got into his chair, and even took the medicine without, trouble. Which was odd, because both of us couldn't stand it, and often refused to take it.

"Ah, I've made you some hard boiled eggs to go with your pancakes, Mason, I picked up some turkey bacon as well, and these some hash browns." She set down the plates for us.

"It'll be interesting to have meals, seeing Dipper's a vegetarian, but I'm sure we can come up with something." She took a sip of her coffee, I sat on the other side of Mason, who sat between us.

I watched him shovel food into his mouth "Mmmm! These pancakes are great!" he grinned, I put a piece in my mouth "Oh wow… These are really good!" "You think so?" she asked, setting her cup down "All I do is mix the maple syrup into the batter… Nothing special." She smiled at us "But, I'm glad you two like them so much."

I looked out the window, watching a nest of bird's chirp at each other…

"Do you ever wonder what different animals call everything?" I asked, and I felt their eyes on me "How do you mean dear?" Grant Sam asked, "Well… we have names for everything. Bird, fish, mouse, turtle… Do you think if they could talk back, they'd have names for everything too? Or how they communicate…" I looked at them.

Mason, looked lost as the fork hung a few centimeters' from his mouth, while Grant Sam, looked deep in thought "I would think so, every language has a name for something, we might not understand that language, but its still there. Even with languages we can't hear, they still exist, they're still spoken, just differently."

"Why are we having a serious dissucion at breakfast? Isn't this more suited for lunch?" Mason asked, but seemed interested "But, I supposed you two are right, I mean fashion is a language, is shows what the designer, or person wearing it says, or feels without talking."

I took a bite from my egg, and we ate in silence for a few minutes, before, there was barking from outside, we looked out the windows, but… saw nothing.

Grant Sam, grabbed her plates and put them into the dishwasher "Dog walkers… Probably let their dog off their leash or something." She entered the main room, and Mason soon followed.

As I gathered my things, the barking could be heard again, and this time, I saw who was making the noise, the same wolf.

After I put my things away, I headed upstairs as Mason was getting ready to try to nap, grabbing my bag, the journal, flash light, anything I thought I could need really.

As I headed outside for the door, I could hear Grant Sam watching TV, the commercial for this Tent of Telepathy with a girl named Gwendolen.

"Dipper?" I stopped as Grant Sam's voice came from behind me "Ah… I just want to go for a walk." I smiled at her over my shoulder, but she didn't seem convinced "Dipper… Just be safe, chasing things in the dark will get you lost." "If I get lost… I know Mason will come find me." I opened the door "And… I won't be alone. I'll be safe, I'll see you later Grant Sam." As the door closed behind me, I heard her sigh and say something close to "Stay together…"

I walked down the steps and away from the Shack, I cast a quick look over my shoulder at it, before stepping into the forest.

The wolf, waited there for me, and stood up, walking to my side, before barking to the East of us "Alright… Where are you leading me now?" with that, I followed after the wolf.

.Mason's POV.

I looked out the window, I should, be sleeping but…

"Where are you going Dipper?" I asked, our door, opened and Grant Sam walked in "Ah… You are awake." "Grant Sam… Where did Dipper go?" I asked "She wanted to go for a walk?" "In the woods alone?" I felt panic rise up in me "What if she get's lost? She's all alone in the woods…!" she shook her head lightly "Easy Mason… Your sister won't be alone." I watched her sit on Dippers bed, "If your sister got lost… Would you find her and bring her home?" "Of course I would!" I looked at her "I don't just mean direction wise Mason, what if she lost herself, her mind, the sight of what she loved, would you remind her?" Grant Sam smiled softly "Yeah… Yeah I would." I met her gaze "I don't care how lost she gets… I'd bring her back." I smiled "After all… I'm the older twin, its my job to look after my younger sibling, no matter the trouble they get into."

I faced Grant Sam "I know, Dipper better than they know themselves. She isn't going to be stumbling into Wonderland without a rope to climb back out, and she won't be going there alone. I might be sick now, but no matter what, I'm by Dippers side, or I'll be heading there right away."

She stood up, and patted my head "That's good… You two keep close, your stronger together, don't let bad blood thicken between the two of you." I looked up at her "Grant Sam?" "Haha… Take nothing of this old woman's rambling." She headed for the door "Rest well Mason, Dipper will be back soon, focus on getting better, or I'm sure she'll lecture you about not resting."

Nodding, I got back under my blankets as she closed the door…

Grant Sam… how you talked to me, that look in your eyes…

Is there something I'm missing? Or… someone?

Sighing, I closed my eyes and rested against my pillow 'I'm missing Dipper… Is Grant Sam missing someone like them?' before I could think anymore on it, sleep came over me.

.Dipper's POV.

I climbed over the fallen logs, and dusted off my knees, we had walked for an hour in these woods…

A lot of trees had been chopped down, are there lumberjacks around here like Westley's mom?

'Wes…' a picture of his smile flashed in my mind, and I felt my heart do a small leap inside my chest, making me smile faintly 'So… I've got a crush on Wes huh? Man… makes me feel like I'm twelve.'

The wolf, barked to get my attention, and I looked up, sighing "S-sorry…' I picked up my pace, and the wolf trotted beside me.

Slowly, we reached a river with some stones making a path across, the wolf, trotted through the waters easily, but I used the stones, I really, didn't want to get my shoes wet.

Maybe if I was smart enough to put on my hiking boots, then I would've but I wasn't.

After what felt like another hour, we came to a large, grassy field, with dens spotted across the land.

I looked around, not going to close, but the wolf, pushed me forwards, until we were in the middle of it all.

He howled, and I felt nervousness, grow in my stomach.

I heard rustling behind us, and turned, expecting to see another wolf…

I felt my body freeze up a bit, as my mind whirled to think of ways to get out of whatever mess I managed to walk into, thankfully, I came up with five.

"Seriously? You brought the two legs here?"


	11. Chapter 11

.Mason's POV.

I looked out the window, a bad feeling laid in my gut, as I watched Rebby and Wes make up in front of the shack, Dipper, returned not that much long afterwards, looking like something was stolen from her.

I nearly tore the door off the hinges as I hurried to get down to the main floor, but Suz and Grant Sam were already talking to her "Dipper? What's wrong dear?" "Yeah sis, you don't look so good…" she gave them a small smile "I'm just tired… Please just let me go bed."

We met on the stairs, and I followed her into our room, where she fell onto the bed "Dipper… Dipper talk to me." I urged, moving so I was sitting beside her.

"Not right now Mason… I don't want to talk about it." She moved so she was hugging my arm, and I laid down beside her "When you're ready… Please talk to me." I hugged her close, and, just stayed like that, as she cried.

What happened to her?

.? POV.

"You didn't have to do that you know." "Yes I did. Something of equal value must've been given up. It was that, or her bond with her twin, she made that choice all on her own." I looked over at the one beside me "So you feel nothing for her?" "You've been more caring towards humans than I have. If you're that upset, why'd you bring her here?" I stayed quiet.

"The Blood Moon will start tomorrow… What will you do until it ends?" "What do you think?" "You're making a mistake." They snapped as I started to leave "No… I just want to fix all the ones I've made. Including what I did to her."

.Dipper's POV.

I opened my eyes and looked right at the cat on Mason's shirt, and sat up, I went to sleep as soon as I finished crying, both of us missed dinner…

Quietly, I grabbed a change of clothes and what I needed to take a shower, I made sure it was fast, and I pulled on my sock as I went down the stairs, not the smartest thing I've done… But I'm exactly making good choices right now.

I got to the main floor, and entered the kitchen "Feeling better?" Grant Sam asked, Suz was eating breakfast already "A little… Sorry about dinner…" "Eh, I had a feeling you two wouldn't be eating, just have a larger breakfast." She set the table before walking to the stairs "Mason! Come down for breakfast sweetie!" "Coming…!" his sleepy voice came from upstairs, and he walked into the kitchen a few minutes later.

In his pink pajama's and fuzzy rabbit slippers, his hair was sticking up in every direction as he ran his fingers through it, making it messier. I smiled a bit at seeing him "You look like a kid again Mason." "Shuddup…" he sat beside me, still half asleep "I'm older…" his forehead met the table and he groaned.

"Well, would you kids like to go to the Tent of Telepathy?" Grant Sam asked, and we looked at her "What's that?" Mason yawned and we got our plates.

"A giant hoax that this girl does, pulls in a bunch of tourists and tricks them to get their money." Grant Sam sat with us, I looked at her "Grant Sam… You do the same thing." "Exactly. There can only be one successful con-artist here. And I don't plan on letting her take my title."

"Careful Miss. Pines. You don't want to get in trouble with the police again do you?" "Oh relax Suz, as long as they can't prove anything, does that mean I did it?" Grant Sam grinned "Anyway! Whose up for exploiting a scam?!" "ME!" Mason threw his hand into the air, he grabbed my hand and lifted up my arm "Dipper too!" "Well, if you guys are going I guess I'll come along." Suz smiled.

I sighed "And looks like I'm the only adult here…" "Dipper, that's perfect. You pretend to by my social worker and say we're here for my outside trip." "Grant Sam there's no way I'm doing that…!" I looked at her.

Once breakfast was done, I stepped outside as Mason got dressed, the keys to Grant Sam's van where spinning around my finger, and I nearly walked into a tall man.

He was maybe six feet, dark golden skin, that was muscular, he had wild dark brown hair and orange eyes, wearing a white tank top and cargo pants with hiking boots, he smiled at me, showing sharp fangs.

I took in his tattoos too, on his right arm were paw prints, and a crescent moon hidden behind tree branches.

"Hey…" he looked around, "Are you okay?" I looked at him "Huh?" he sighed and quickly hugged me "I'm so sorry Dipper… I didn't mean for it to happen. I can't stay for long, but I'll tell you everything tomorrow." Before I could say anything, he was running off.

"How did… Who?" I felt my head spin with questions as Mason's arm went over my shoulders "Ready to-… Dipper?" I pointed down the path he ran "Some random man just hugged me…" "Maybe he had too much fun dip." Mason grabbed the keys from me and pulled me to the van "Do you think Mom told Grant Sam about that fun dip incident when I was twelve?" "Mason I think any store that sells fun dip knows about that incident." I got into the van after him as Grant Sam and Suz soon joined us.

The drive into town was quick, seeing that she destroyed three road rails and off a cliff, yet still, managed to parallel park perfectly.

"How have you not been arrested for your driving yet?!" I asked, nearly launching myself out of the van "The real question is how I still manage to have my license Dipper." She corrected me.

We joined the crowd that gathered around the tent, and stepped inside.

Standing on the stage, was a little girl, she'd probably come up to my elbow in height, and I'm five foot ten the last time I checked, her outfit matched that of an old fashioned doll, her white hair hung to past her waist as a large dark blue bow rested on the back of her head.

She wore a black dress vest over her dark blue dress, a bow with a pendant rested around her neck, and she batted her eyes at the crowd "Why, I do declare, this might be the most people, to ever, visit little ol'me…" doing a cute face and looking like a baby faced angel, she batted her eyes at the crowd, and they all awed at her.

Mason, studied her dress "I don't know if I should be impressed she's wearing something like that, or to make her get out of it." "Leave it Mas, worrying over her outfit will make you have gray hairs." I looked at him "Her southern bell accent is annoying though…" he nodded slowly.

Her show was just cheap magic tricks and petty illusions… And I've seen Grant Sams, but these are even worse!

Rolling my eyes, I looked at Mas "You can see those strings too right?" I asked quietly, he nodded "I'm more interesting in petting that rabbit." I looked at him, and he shrugged "You're the one whose afraid of rabbits, not me."

When the show finally, came to and end, I was hoping to just get out and leave, but sadly…

"Why… I don't recall, seeing you two here before." She walked up to us "I be Gwendolin Gleeful… Might I be asking for your names?" she looked at Mason, who linked his arm with me "We're the Pines Twins. I'm Mason, and this is Dipper."

She nodded "Well, it's mighty nice to meet you both." Her voice was a fake as Grant Sams Big Foot hairs, and those came from a freaking wig we rolled around in the dirt and mud.

"We'll be going now." I tugged on Mason's arm, and heading for the exit, where Grant Sam waited, with Suz who was talking about something.

Sadly, she grabbed hold of Mason's other arm "Don't be talking for the two of you… Mason, would you be interested in spending some time with little ol'me?" batting her eyes at him, Mason smiled "That'd be great… But unless Dippers coming, I have to pass."

He, pulled me towards the exit now "We should really, be going."

I looked over my shoulder, to see the pendant around her neck, glow a bit, chairs lifted from the ground as anger swirled in her eyes.

"You saw that too right?" I asked Mason, who gulped "Just keep walking Dipper… Just keep walking." We got to the others, who looked at us "What's wrong?" "I think Gwendolen likes me…" Mason, looked pale as snow, and Grant Sam crossed her arms "There is now way Grand babies are getting involved with a Gleeful. Get in the van, we're leaving." Nodding, we nearly ran into the van in our hurry to get away from this place.

Once back at the Shack, we lounged around on the porch, Wes and Rebby, were talking not that far from us…

I shook my head lightly and pulled out the journal, opening it to a page about wolves, as Mason sat beside me "Let's see… Wes and Rebby are back together, you got hugged by a random man, and I think I've got a crazy girl after me… Can our day get any weirder?"

I shrugged "I hope not…"

Suddenly, a large gust of wind blew around us, as a large, ball of blue flames appeared "Well! Well! Well! Well! Well! Don't be saying that too soon Pine Tree~!" a triangle, with a single eye in the middle, wearing a black that, where a yellow bow was tied around it, floated not that far from us.

Mason and I looked at each other, the journal, then up at the floating triangle, who went right into our faces "Oh, I think I can make today weirder Shooting Star, don't you worry about that~!"

"Who… Are you?" Mason wrapped his arms around me as the triangle floated upwards a bit, laughing "Lets just say… I'm a friend of you twins. A very, good friend~"


	12. Chapter 12

.Dipper's POV.

Mason and I looked at each other, "Do you remember meeting a triangle?" I asked, he shook his head "Not at all… Unless that triangle from geometry counts." "I don't see why they shouldn't." I shrugged, before the triangle snapped in front of my face "Hey~! Focus on me!" "Attention Hog." We spit our tongues out at it.

It crossed its arms, before floating into my face "Kind weird too see you two this old! And… switched genders." "Switched genders…?" we looked at each other, as Rebby called out "If you two are done being weird, there's more important things to be done, don't you two have jobs to do?!" I felt my fist tighten "Shut it!" I snapped "Maybe you should actually be putting effort into your life! Or at least try to get your make up right!"

"Dipper…?" Mason put his hand on my arm, and I huffed "Not sorry." The triangle, laughed "Oh it looks like someone's heart isn't in the right place~ Or… right at all." I looked at it "What, are you?" "Well, since your asking sooo, nicely~! I'm Bill Cipher~! Or... Shall I say, Billy Cipher." It poked me in the nose "Seeing that in this, dimension I'm a girl~! Just like you Pine Tree~!" I pushed it away and stood up "Don't call me that." I headed into the house with Mason following close behind me "Dipper~? Don't leave me alone with this thing!"

"How rude! I'm a LADY! Treat me with respect!" the triangle followed us, and Grant Sam looked up at it "What, is that?" "We have no, idea." I crossed my arms "It just appeared in front of us, saying it was a friend!" Mason added in.

"Oh I get it now~! You're all opposite here~!" the thing laughed, and floated to in front of me "Pine Tree~! As all powerful as I am, it appears that something, had blocked my powers…" "Oh please don't tell me…" I took a step back, feeling dread fill my stomach "So! I'll be hanging around you until I get them back!" it pressed against my face "Isn't this great?!" "No! Get away from me you weird Triangle!"

"Aww! It likes you Dipper!" "Mason! Not helping!" I pushed it back a bit "Rude! I am a lady Shooting Star! Use the right pronouns!" "Ah… Sorry…" my brother chuckled.

Grant Sam, simply took a sip of her drink "If its staying, it's helping out in the shack or doing something, while its here." "Deal~!" Billy, rested on my shoulder "I'll be everywhere you go Pine Tree. Everywhere." She looked at me with her one eye, and I shuddered.

"Let's… try to make the best of this!" Mason clapped "I can make you some cute clothes Billy!" "Clothes? I'm a triangle. Why do I need clothes?" she asked, pointing at her hat with her cane "I just wear my hat because I'm classy like that." I looked at her, and Grant Sam looked at me "Dipper… What's that book in your hands?" I froze a bit, before holding it up "A… Journal." She looked at it "Ugh, its covered in dust." She huffed "Where one earth, did you find that thing?" "In a hole in the ground." I looked at her closely.

She seemed… off, "Grant Sam… Are you okay?" she looked at me, "Hm?" her eyes seemed, so glassy, like she wasn't mentally here. It faded as she blinked "I feel fine, its just been hot today. Don't worry about me sweetie." She waved me off, and I was pulled upstairs by Mason.

Billy, floated after us and we sat on his bed "You saw that too right?" "You mean Grant Sam's eyes?" I asked, he nodded "Good, you did see it… She looked so… So…" "Odd, distant?" I offered, he nodded "Yeah…!"

"Well obviously its because there's something not right with her~" Billy chimed in "Hey Pine Tree, why, don't you do some reading?" she tapped the Journal "There's tons, of information in this Journal here!"

I held it closer to me "Information on you?" "Would I tell you to read it if I wasn't, in it? There's a whole section on me! I'm like a celebrity!' Billy giggled.

Mason, sat beside me and I opened the Journal, flipping slowly through the pages "Here… Bill Cipher, a Dream Demon." I read the larger font "Jeeze… small print." I held the book to Mason "Your eyes are better." "Get your glasses on… We both, need glasses. So my eyes are not, better than yours! We have the same vision!" he put the Journal down on the bed.

Within minutes, we were reading again, and Billy, floated between us "You know… That picture doesn't do a good job in capturing how awesome I am. You should draw a better me." She poked me "Sh." I pushed her away, and kept reading.

There was a lot here… but there was a lot, missing as well.

"There's got, to be more information. I mean, all this stuff and just one Journal?" I looked at Mason, "You think there's more?" "There has, to be Mason. This one says 3." I pointed at the cover "So there's at least, two more." He nodded slowly "Would three be enough though?" "If you limit the information in each one…" I put my finger on my chin "Maybe have a Journal created specifically for certain information?" I asked no one in particular.

"Alright, well this is 3. So lets see if we can find 1 and 2." Mason smiled "Gwendoline seemed, to be rather interesting. And that pendant of hers sure wasn't a normal, one." I looked at him "You… want, to go talk to her?" "Well I want to know more, just like you." He stretched out.

Billy, moved around the room "Well~! Isn't this cute?! You two are waaay, different than any other versions of you that I've met!" "What?" we looked at her "You didn't know?" she laughed "For every star in the sky, there's another you. You two, are just one Dipper and one Mason in this very large, multi-universe." She moved her cane around as she spoke "Now, each one of you is indeed you, there is not one that's exactly alike the other, sure there are similarities, but always differences. A similarity every single, Dipper shares, is that birthmark, in the shape of the Big Dipper. But the placement changes from each Dipper. You're the first I've seen with it on the arm." She pointed at my right arm, where the mark rested along my freckles.

"How did you…" "I know, you Dipper. Or at least, I know many Different, yous." She laughed "And I know many Different Masons." she looked at Mason, "You… Then how many Bills are there?" "It's Billy Shooting Star. And there's only one me. But, I can change my gender at will, so there's that." She shrugged.

I looked at Mason, who wore the expression of confusion, and fear, I was feeling.

"Now, don't be so sad!" she chimed up "You two are unique to this world, after all… only one version of a person can exist in one universe." She floated around slowly "There's a whole thing about the universe not being able to sustain holding two of the same person, and possibly becoming unstable and tearing apart if that happens, but even I'm, not reckless enough to see what will happen!"

"Twins! Dinner!" Grant Sam called, and Mason slowly got off his bed "Come on Dipper…" nodding, I followed him down the stairs.

"You two look like you've had the life drain outta ya…" Grant Sam looked at us, "What's wrong?" she asked "We thought of Gwendoline." I said the first thing that popped into my head, and she gagged "Oh my poor Grand Babies… No one should have to think of such a horrible thing."

Thankfully, over dinner the feeling we both had seemed to fade, and Billy had vanished when we went up to bed.

"Hey Dipper…" "What's up?" "What do you think… about the other us'?" "What about them? They're not us. They might be versions of us, but you heard what that Triangle said, they're different. Your Mason, my, Mason. My twin brother." "I know but… You don't think, they're getting into trouble do you? Or… or what if they're not talking to each other…!" "Mason, they're not, us. This is us, and this is our dimension… Let's just, worry about what's going on in this one okay?" "Okay…"

I got out of my bed, and slid into his "Move over…" he smiled, and pulled me close in a hug "Its scary to think of though…" "So stop thinking." I yawned, making him yawn "Dipper… Dipper how dare you curse me. I thought we were twins…" his eyes slowly drifted shut, and I followed within seconds.

.Billy Cipher's POV.

I looked at the sleeping twins, if I hadn't, put them to sleep, then they would've stayed up longer to talk.

"Alright… so in this dimension, I have a physical form, while I can still access Dream Scape." I sighed "I just don't get it. Not that I'm complaining… But what's going on here? Is some other demon messing with this place before I had the chance to call dibs?"

I floated over the twins, "When I last saw you guys, you were two twelve year olds, just thinking their summer would be like the last one. Now your both eighteen…" I poked Dippers sleeping cheek "It's like seeing your own kids grow up too fast…"

I moved back, and moved to Dippers bed, staring at them, I never understood why Humans need, to sleep. I didn't mind looking into their Dreams, but it was still weird, do they do it to escape reality? Or, is there some other reason?

"Gwendoline Gleeful huh? Gideon hasn't seemed to change that much… same personality, different looks. Wendy is now Westly, Robbie, is Rebecca, or Rebby… Soos, is Susan, or Suz…" listing off all the people here, I stooped.

Different Dimension, but these Journals exist here, I had the one on the night stand float over to me, and it opened up "this is the exact same, but how…" I have never, been in this dimension, or had contact with a human from it until today.

Hearing incoherent mumbling from Dipper, I floated over to above the twins, Mason, slept soundly, dreaming of owning a large and famous Fashion Industry, while Dipper…

"Sheesh Pine Tree…" I placed my hand on her head, and she calmed down, finally relaxing and bore a sleepy smile "That's a one of a kind nightmare you were having… What could've brought that up?" I floated so I sat at their heads.

Why… did I do that? I looked at my hand, sure I've seen Dipper's nightmares before, but this is one of the first times I've changed it, I mean I've made the nightmares worse just to mess with Dippers before, but this time… why did I make it a good dream?

"You two aren't the only ones who are scared…" I looked at the sleeping twins "And I want to know… what did you do, Dipper? Why make that kind of deal?" she stayed asleep.

A wolf, howled from outside, no… it was a wolfs howl, but it didn't come from a wolf.

"Sleep well Pine Twins… I can watch over you two tonight."

.?.

Grinning, shaking with laughter…

It was working.

It was really working!

"All the pieces are falling into place… The toll has been paid, that Demon is here… All I need to do, is wait."

This will, work. It had, to work.

This is the perfect plan, every piece will move as they have too, to get to where this needs to go.

Like pieces on a chest board they are, moving one by one, falling when their beaten, until slowly, they get closer to the King.

When that King falls… When that King falls…

"I will call the final Checkmate. And a new, King will take their place."


	13. Chapter 13

.Dippers POV.

I jogged down the stairs "Grant Sam?" "Yes dear?" she lowered her book and looked up at me "You aren't seriously letting Billy work in the Shack… are you?" she shrugged her shoulders softly "I am. I believe Billy will be a great attraction."

"Pine Tree~!" The triangle, floated up to me "Isn't this great?! We get to work together, every, single, day." With every word, she moved closer to my face, and I groaned "Why…" "Because, I can use magic!" the triangle laughed "I can show them anything they want~!" "We can make millions!" Grant Sam clapped.

"So… You're just using Billy as a money making scam." "Yes." She nodded, I simply walked into the kitchen, and took the coffee cup Mason held out to me "What a way to wake up, right?" we were woken up, by Billy saying she was working with us from now on.

"I'll say…" I took a sip of the coffee, and scanned the windows, stopping a bit, as that boy from before stood there, he simply sent me a wave, and walked off, but I had a feeling I'd see him later, "Dipper?" Mason nudged me "You okay?" "Huh?" I looked at him "Oh… Yeah. Yeah I'm fine." I downed the coffee and headed out, into the shack.

Wes, and Rebby were talking to each other, while Suz was working by the door, Mason, threw an arm around my shoulders "We open in ten minutes." Grant Sam pushed past us "You two sweep. And you," she pointed her cane at Rebby "If you're not working here, or buying anything, get out." She simply rolled her eyes "Yeah, yeah." And focused on Wes again "Soo… What are you doing tonight?" "I don't know just yet." He didn't look up from his phone.

I grabbed a broom and started to sweep, as Mason took to washing the windows, Billy, tugged on my hair "Pine Tree…" "What?" I looked at her, she crossed her arms "Why did you make that deal." My heart sank into my stomach "What are you talking about…" "I'm talking about the deal you made that affects your heart." She points a finger at me "You've just agreed to never being able to love another human being more than a friend. The only ones who aren't affected are your family." Thankfully, she was keeping her voice down.

"How did you, know about that." I snapped quietly, "You had a bad dream last night, when I got rid of it, I saw what you did." She floated beside me as I swept around the shack "It was better then the other option." I mumbled "True… That option would've devastated you, but still… Giving up the ability to love?" "I can still love animals; its just humans I can't love." I looked at her "So does that mean-" "I won't love you." I cut her off, and she dropped a bit "But I'm not human…" "You're a triangle. Why would I love a shape?" "I'm a Dream Demon. There's a big difference." She moved to in front of me "So you could totally love me." "Alright… I'll love you from a far." "Really?!" "Yep, now go far away from me." I pushed her away, and finished cleaning up.

When the shack opened, a few people trickled in here and there, but once they learned about Billy showing them their "wildest dreams", more and more people started to come in, and there was even a line up.

Grant Sam, wasn't complaining.

"This, is one of the best things I've ever thought of." She happily counted dollar bills, as I sat on the counter "Wow… This line just doesn't end." "I'll say." Mason, climbed in through the window "This isn't even the half way point." "Maybe we should make a booth or something Miss. Pines." Suz spoke up and rested against the counter "We could make a sign, five dollars for five minutes, ten for ten you know?" "That, is a great idea." "Now hold on…" I looked at them "Do you _see_ , the size of this line? If you make people wait too long, they're going to have a riot." "Good point…" they all sighed "We should have an opening and closing time on the booth, make it five dollars for five minutes. That way, we can keep the line in check, and have people look around the shack while they wait."

"Smart idea Dipper… But is that really how we can make the most money from this?" Grant Sam asked, crossing her arms "I mean… I like the idea of controlling the walking wallets, but come on… Look at how much we've made!" she motioned the over flowing register, and two boxes of cash on the floor, we were close too filling another, box too…

"I see your point…" I sighed "But seriously… We should be closing soon, or this line is going too keep us up until past ten." It was already eight, and with no end in sight, who knows how long this will last, or Billy, will last.

The faint knocking at the window, made me look up, and I slide off the counter "I'm heading outside for some fresh air." I smiled "Don't miss me too much." "OH Dipper no…" Mason sighed dramatically "I'm getting so weak… Need… my twin…" we both laughed, and I managed to squeeze outside, and headed past the line up of people.

Towards the boy from before.

He rested against a tree, obviously nervous "Hey…" he smiled at me "Hey…" I crossed my arms, "So… Who are you?" I asked flatly, making him laugh "You don't beat around the bush… My names Forest." He held out his hand "We've known each other for a few days… But this is the first time you've seen me in this form." I took it carefully, 'This form…?' I looked up at his eyes, and felt mine widen "You're the wolf…"

He nodded "I am…" we let go of each others hands "What are you doing here?" I asked, "The deal should've have happened… She has no right to do that too you." He looked away "We need, help. That part was true, but to make you unable to love another human? That was too far." "Hold on… Why can you all turn human?" "We've entered a period called the Blood Moon. For a certain amount of time, we can become humans. Now… I promised to explain everything, too you." He grabbed my hand, and pulled me out of sight.

We sat down on a fall log, and Forest took a deep break "To start from the beginning… Wolves have long lived here, and in a sorts, we look over a certain part of the forest." He looked at me "When humans came here, they took away a lot, of land to build this town, and by doing that, some of the… controls, for keeping something in check, were destroyed." I nodded slowly "Thankfully, nothing major happened, we remade the controllers, and changed where we put them. However, years and years and years pass, and humans start getting curious. They go exploring in, and touch the controls, by doing so, they make a connection to the… thing, and it drags them into its prison." He sighed "So, we start to get defensive and protective, doing our best to keep the humans away, but they view it as us attacking them. Which we did, do, I'll admit to that."

"Anyway, rumors start spreading that we're the ones doing this, we can't talk to the humans about what's going on, so we just bear with it, and keep it up. We have to." He looks at me for a moment "So we decide to scare the humans away, every time we sense a human getting close to a controller, we howl, and it scares the human away, and keeps the town in a lock down." He smiled a bit "Still, a few dare devils come to test the waters, to test us on what we do."

"So that's why everyone here's afraid of you…" I whispered, and he nodded "Indeed. But we don't have a choice, if we don't do it, more humans get taken away." Before I could ask, he grabbed my hand "Now… You and Mason came into town, and for the first time, a human didn't look at us with fear. I was doing a patrol the night you saw me out your window… You looked at me, with such wonder and amazement, I wanted to see you up close, so I climbed onto your room." "You stared at me while I was asleep?" I pouted "Creepy." "Yes well… I was curious. Anyway, your scent told me you two were outsiders, but I needed to get on with my patrol, so I left, but I checked on you the next day."

"Checking on you… became a habit. And when I caught your scent, I ran to make sure you'd be safe, which is why we've run into each other a few times." He let out a nervous laugh "I admit that, when you hugged me I had a panic attack… I'm used to having stones thrown at me by humans." I nodded slowly, wanting him to continue "Anyway… While the deal called for you to give up something of equal value, she didn't have the right to seal your heart." "Forest…" I frowned "I couldn't do the other option…"

"I know… But you need to know… That this whole thing started, because of me." "What?" I looked at him, "The thing we've been keeping under control, is a demon, it's a demon that feeds off the human ability to love another person romantically, it keeps feeding, until that person can't feel that emotion anymore, then it feeds on its despair." "So… Maybe that's why she did it." I offered "If I can't do that… then the demon can't feed off of me." "I don't want it too feed off of you!" he looked at me "I don't want you involved with this!"

"But its not like you guys can do anything!" I stood up "She said so herself! A human, has to be able to get rid of that demon!" "So we can find a different human…! Someone else whose capable!" Forest stood over me "Why does it matter?!" I asked "The deals already been made, I've paid my toll, and now I can do it!" "I just wanted to introduce you too the others, to show them that there's a human who didn't hate us…! I didn't know she was going to spring that on you!" he grabbed my arms "Do you have any, idea what this is going to do to you?" I shook my head "I only know what I've been told, and what I can learn."

"Dipper… Please… Please don't do this…" he pulled me into a hug "I've seen so many humans, try to do this, but they never, survive. You'll leave behind Mason, and your Grant…" "Dipper isn't leaving me behind…" we both, froze up at that voice.

"Mason…?" I looked at my twin, who looked confused "Why would she leave me behind? What's going on? Dipper?" he looked at me, eyes begging me too tell him.

But I can't… So I'll lie.

"Mas… Forest, has some family matters he needs help with," I smiled "So, I've promised to help him sort them out." "Okay… But why would that mean you leave me behind?" "Because it's a bit of a walk, and I could be gone for a bit." I shrugged "He lives in the woods, a few hours from the shack." Forest, kept a hold on me "The issues aren't pretty… So I'm worried about Dipper…"

Mason, smiled "Dipper's a strong woman! She can handle tons of stuff, and she's great with helping people out with their issues!" he walked up to me, and took my hands "But… Let's go back to the Shack… Its late, and everyone's worried." I nodded, and Forest let me go "I'll… come by tomorrow." "Alright, good night Forest." "Good night Dipper… Mason." He nodded, and walked off.

We walked back to the shack hand in hand.

"Dipper… You're not doing anything dangerous, are you?" Mason looked at me, and I smiled at him "Is that something I would do?" "No… You're careful… But I'm still worried." "Mason, come on, this is me, we're talking about here." I laughed.

"I know…! But…. You won't do anything stupid right? Promise me you won't do anything stupid!" "I promise; I won't do anything stupid Mason." I met his eyes, and he smiled "Good!" before pushing open the door to the shack.

Grant Sam, was in complete Heaven, with all the money that was made off of Billy's work, and Billy, looked pretty smug as well.

"I'm liking the idea of a booth. Makes it easier to scam you humans into stuff." Billy looked over at us "Hey Pine Tree, Shooting Star… What's gotten you two so blue?" "Dipper had a secrete friend and didn't tell me about them." Mason pouted, and I rolled my eyes "Mason…" "I'm serious! He was a cute boy!" Mason looked at me "How long have you two known each other!?" "We met shortly after we came here." I headed to the house, and he followed "You two seem really close for just knowing each other for a few days!" "Mason… I'm going to bed." "Then I'll wake you up and make you tell me about this!"

"Good night children!" Good night Grant Sam!" we called down to her at the same time.

.Billy's POV.

I watched the twins head upstairs, and looked at the door where they walked in from, "Billy?" Sam's voice called me back, and I looked at her "Sorry… What?" "I was thinking; we use your Mind Scape Magic to make them think they've spent longer in their dream then they really have! That way, we can make more money!" she smiled.

I nodded, and went along with what she said.

'Pine Tree was worried about me…' knowing that, made me happy.

Grant Sam, eventually went off to bed, and I floated to the twin's room, only to glare, at the window, at the Werewolf that looked inside.

"What are _you_ , doing here." I demanded, blue flames flickered off my hands "At ease Demon." It spoke calmly "I'm just checking up on someone." "If you mean Pine Tree, don't bother. I'm, watching over these twins. They're _mine._ " The wolf, let out a laugh "Dipper doesn't belong to you Demon." "Well she's not your either!"

The Werewolf, looked at me, before jumping off the roof, landing without a sound, and ran off into the woods, I stood on the table between their beds, and looked out the window, making sure, it was gone.

"What in the world, do you want with her?" I thinned my eye, and crossed my arms "I, need Pine Tree. And I'm not going to let you get in the way."

.Forest's POV.

"Watch yourself Demon… If you seek to harm Dipper… They won't be finding your body."


	14. Chapter 14

.Mason's POV.

I looked around the room, while the rest were getting breakfast ready downstairs, I slipped back into the room I shared with Dipper.

"Okay…. Project hide Dippers hat, is a go." I held the grey beanie in my hands, she always wore it to cover her forehead, or if she was having a bad hair day, when we were really little, she hit her head and now has a baby scar between her eyebrows, I can see it whenever she scrunches them up.

While I think it's cute, Dipper likes to pretend it doesn't exist.

"I can hide it with my sewing materials… But she'd find it easily, where's a good-I've got it!" I grinned, and grabbed my suit case, I had some zombie books and stuff in here, which terrified Dipper, so she never, went into my suit case, so this would be a great, hiding spot!

"Haha!" I clapped, proud at my accomplishment, and hurried downstairs, before I could get called for breakfast.

"YO~ Suz!" I threw my hand up, "Give me a high five girl friend~!" "What is up, my bromeo?" she slapped her hand against mine, "Bromeo?" Dipper raised an eyebrow, but smiled "Adorable." She went back to whatever, was in the frying pan.

"What's cooking good looking?" I threw my arms around Dippers waist, and grinned at her, she playfully, nudged me in the stomach, "Omelets, there's a tea for you on the table." "Does it have-" "Yes, it has milk and honey, and two spoonful's of sugar in it your Majesty." Dipper laughed, "I think, after knowing you all my life, I'd know how to make tea how you like it."

I let her go, and went to the table, "Morning Billy!" she floated into the room, "Hello Shooting Star." She landed on my shoulder, and looked around "Oh look! Question Marks here too!" I looked at Billy "Who?" "She's right in front of you." Billy, pointed at Suz, "Oh, you mean Susan?" I asked, "Yes!" Billy floated back up, and over to Dipper.

"Why'd the triangle call me Question Mark?" Suz asked, I shrugged, "No idea, she called me Shooting Star, Dipper's Pine Tree." "You twins got plans for today?" she asked, "Miss. Pines said she's going to have the shack closed for the day."

I looked at Grant Sam, "Really? Why?" "Well, I just wanted to go for a little walk on my own today," Grant Sam sat down in a chair, as Dipper started setting down plates, "Are you feeling okay?" Dipper asked, and Grant Sam nodded "Yes, I just, have a place I visit this time of year, you kids have a day off, and we'll pick up tomorrow." I watched our Grant take a sip of her coffee.

I shared a concerned look with Dipper, but we both decided to change the subject, Grant Sam, didn't look like she was going to be sharing any thing else, with us.

"Well, what did you have in mind Suz?" Dipper smiled, "Well, you two haven't been to the mall yet, have you?" Suz asked, "Because we have the day off, I was thinking we could go and hang out around there." "Sure!" I smiled, "There's a big book store Dipper." Suz smiled at Dipper, who nearly dropped her fork "I'm in."

"Pine Tree, are books your weakness?" "I like books okay?" "You're such a nerd, Pine Tree~" I watched Billy start poking Dipper's cheek, and Dipper wasn't enjoying it at all.

After our breakfast, Grant Sam got herself ready, as we cleaned up the kitchen, "Miss. Pines! Your cabs here!" I heard Suz yell up the stairs "I'll be down in a minute!" was Sam's response.

I looked over at Dipper, who was looking out the window, "Dipper… Dipper!" she jumped, "Yeah?" "You're washing a knife…" I reminded her, and she sighed "Right… Sorry." "What's got you so distracted?" I asked, wanting, her to just tell me what was wrong.

She looked hesitant to speak, before giving herself a nod "I'll tell you everything, as soon as we get back home, and we're alone." "Promise?" "Promise." She smiled at me, and I relaxed "Good."

Once cleaning was done, we got ready to head out to the mall, but Dipper, was looking at Billy "What do we do about the triangle?" she asked, "Oh yeah…" I stopped to think too, "I've got some stuff to do myself, so I'll be doing that, don't miss me too much~" Billy, laughed, "Trust me, I won't." Dipper left the shack, and I followed "Bye Billy!" I locked the door after myself, and hurried after Dipper.

Suz, was waiting for us at the bus stop, and we jumped on after her, taking seats at the back.

"Mind telling me about Billy?" Suz asked, and I looked at Dipper, "You want too tell her?" Dipper looked at Suz "She's a dream demon that appeared in this world, and won't stop bothering me." And looked away, "Huh, okay." Suz smiled.

"I think you like her Dipper, you're just being stubborn~" I teased, and swore, I saw Dipper's cheeks get pink, "I do not, like that annoying yellow nuisance." "Oooh~ You're getting defensive~" "Mason, I'll hide your knitting needles." "Dipper, I'll put up one of my zombie posters." I smirked, knowing I had won at that.

"Don't like zombies Dipper?" Suz asked, "Can't stand them." Dipper shuddered, "Mason likes them though, for some weird reason." Our conversation slowly moved to movies that we liked, though Dipper didn't have a lot of answers, seeing she wasn't much of a movie person, but I could get her to watch some.

Finally, our stop rolled along, and we hoped off the bus, and Suz took the lead, to the mall.

"Mason!" two voices yelled after us, and I spun around "Toffee! Greg!" I stopped, so they could catch up to us, "What are you two up too?" I asked, "We're going to the mall, what about you?" "Dude, that's awesome! We're going to the mall too!" I grinned, "Mall party!" I cheered.

We caught up to Dipper and Suz, who were waiting at the end of the street, "I properly introduce you all, but Toffee, Greg, this is my twin sister Dipper, and our friend Susan, but we just call her Suz." I grinned, "Dipper, Suz, Toffee Tyler, and Greg!" I motioned to my friends.

"Nice to see you two again." Dipper, gave them a smile, while Suz mirrored my excitement "Nice too meet you guys!" in our group, we headed into the mall.

"What are you here for?" Toffee asked, "Dipper came for the books, while we're really just here to walk around and see what there is." I explained "Mason, fabric store." "And that's were we're going first!" I ran off, dragging Dipper with me "Come on sis! Move your feet!" "Mason! You're going to dislocated my arm!" I hurried into the store, ignoring her protests.

Once inside, I kept my hold on her hand, so she couldn't sneak off, and the others, made their way in after us "What are you looking for Mason?" Toffee asked, and I shrugged "I don't know just yet." "He likes to browse, and reposition the mannequins." "Ssh." I playfully hushed Dipper, who nudged me in the shoulder.

As we walked down the asiles, making comments, jokes or questioning why some patterns existed, I slowly gathered an arm full of fabrics, and supplies I would buy.

Suz, had Dipper's attention in front of the magazines, and I could see them pointing at something, and making faces, "Pst! Greg!" I quietly hissed for him, and he walked over "Yeah?" "See that blue and white plaid fabric?" I asked, "Beside the shiny stuff?" he motioned to it, I nodded "I need, four meters of it, can you get it cut for me?" I looked over at Dipper "See Dippers red plaid shirt?" Greg nodded "I want to make her a blue version of it, but she can't, see you getting it, or she'll know, something is up. I've asked Suz to keep Dipper occupied, but there's still a chance she could see you." "No problemo, I'll be as sneaky as a ninja." Greg walked off…. And right into a stand "Ow…"

"Sneaky as a ninja huh…?" I laughed quietly, and motioned for Suz, to get Dipper out, of the store.

He brought the fabric over, and we walked to the registers, "Wow, this is a lot, of fabric." The elderly woman smiled "Yes, I need it all." I smiled "Well, let's get this ready to go then." She smiled.

Surprisingly, it didn't cost me that much to get it all, and we were on our way afterwards.

"Wow Mas, did you buy the whole store?" Dipper smiled at me, holding a tray of frozen treats, Toffee and Suz, were already eating theirs, "Those look good." Greg, took one and we went to a large enough table for us all.

I sat beside Dipper in the stools, keeping my bags, hanging around my ankle "Anyway~ Book store after this?" I asked, "If we buy things now, we'll have a lot of bags to carry, why don't we wait till we're getting ready to leave, to buy things." Dipper offered "Huh…" I looked at my bags "That would've been smart." "I'll help you carry your bags, don't worry." She took a bite of her treat "Mmm… This is good."

I started to eat mine "It is!"

As we munched away on our treats, we started to make small talk, and get to know each other, mainly it was me talking for both Dipper and myself, but she did answer a few questions.

As we got ready to go, Greg and Toffee, looked uneasy, "What's wrong you guys?" I asked, "Pierce Northwest, is right over there with his friends…" Toffee whispered, and I sent a look in that direction "Big deal, come on, we've got a pet store to find, and pets to pet." I grinned, and they relaxed "Right," "Do you and Dipper have pets?" they walked with me.

"We did, but they're not with us anymore, I know Dipper's been thinking, about getting a new pet, but I'm not sure she's really ready to yet." "Why not?" Greg asked, "Well… Our old pet, has been with us for years, and I mean years, and Dipper really loved them, she was devastated when they passed away…. So, getting a new pet, kinda means saying good bye for the last time to our old pet, and Dipper isn't ready for that yet." I smiled in her direction, "She's getting there, and I'm happy to see she thinking about the future."

"If you two were, going to get new pets, what would it be?" "I don't know… I'd say maybe a cat?" I shrugged "Dipper loves cats, while I'm more of a dog person." "What was your old pet?" "We had an Argentine Black and White Tegu." Dipper spoke up, "Her name was Lady." She slowed her pace, so she was walking beside me.

"Lady?" Greg asked, I nodded "Yeah, she was from a breeder, and was really calm, reminding us of a proper Lady." "Those lizards are incredibly smart, and can learn tricks yes?" Toffee asked, we both nodded "She knew her name, could walk on a harness, and could do a few small tricks." "She loved, sitting on peoples shoulders." Dipper, pulled her phone out, and must've been looking for one of Lady's pictures, before showing it to Greg and Toffee "This is Lady." "Oh she's cute!" Greg grinned.

"I must say, she was a big girl." Toffee studied the picture "But friendly." I smiled, "Lady loved, being held, and if she wanted to be held, she would make it known." "How so?" they asked, "Well, she had a pretty big cage, close to our beds, so when she wanted to be picked up, she could hit the lock on her cage door, till we looked over, and then she'd smile at us, so we knew she wanted attention."

We eventually met up with Suz, who was already in the pet store, looking at some birds.

"Hey you guys, come look at this!" she waved us over, and we started to head there, but I stopped, as a southern accented voice, called out behind me "Why, is that Mason Pines I see?"


	15. Chapter 15

.Mason's POV.

I took a deep breath, before looking over my shoulder, at Gwendoline, I know, I wanted too see if she had a journal, or information on them, but… Seeing her here, wasn't what I wanted.

There's something about her, that makes me uneasy.

"What brings you here sugar?" she asked, walking up to me, and I took a few steps back, bumping into Dipper, "I'm out with my twin and our friends." I gave her a smile, as I felt Dipper, move too see why, I was pressing myself against her back.

"I thought I smelled too much hair spray." Dipper put her arm, over my shoulder, "You Pine Twines are as cozy as two peas in a pod, so close… that there might not be enough room for anyone else." She kept a fake smile on her face, "Yeah, no room for you." Dipper, pulled me along, after calling out "See you later Gwendoline Gleeful!"

Within seconds, a crowd had gathered around her, and Dipper removed her hand from my shoulder, "I love you Dipper." I smiled at her, and she gave me one back "I know you do, now hand me a bag would you? You can't carry all that and run from her."

Aside from her appearance, the rest of our trip to the mall, was really fun.

Once we were home, I managed to convince Dipper to stay out of our room for a while, so I could get started on making her a new shirt.

I pulled one of my mannequins, into the center of the room, and groaned "I don't have her measurements…" "Whose measurements Shooting Star?" Billy, coming from nowhere, made me jump five feet "Billy!" "Ha! I scared you so good, you nearly became a shooting star!" she laughed, and landed on the mannequin "Soo… whose measurements?"

"Dipper's… see, I want to make her a new plaid shirt, using this?" I held up the blue plaid I had bought for her, "Oh, I know her measurements." "You do?" "I know everything." Billy, crossed her arms, "Will you tell, me her measurements?" "Look at your sketch of how you want the shirt." She snapped, and my paper floated over to us.

"Oh wow… Thanks Billy." I smiled at her, "How are you making, her a shirt exactly?" Billy asked, "Well, now that I have the measurements, I just measure the fabric, cut it, and piece it together." I shrugged, "Of course, after I'm done, I'll need Dipper to put it on, so I can make sure it fits just right."

"Or, I could just magic her up the shirt." Billy offered, "No thanks," I went over to the desk we salvaged from one of the other rooms in the shack, and laid the fabric out on it, I already had, my sewing supplies and sewing machine on it, so I could get to work sooner.

I grabbed a fabric marker, tape measure and my scissors, and slowly started to work on her new shirt.

'I really, hope you like this Dipper…'

.Dipper's POV.

I flipped to the next page, of my nearly done new book, that I had started half an hour ago.

Grant Sam wasn't back yet, Suz had gone home, like Mason's other friends, he was doing something upstairs, so I really had nothing other to do, then read my new books.

Forest, hasn't come around just yet, but I'm sure he will, we still have a lot, to talk about from last time.

Of course, now I had to explain to Mason without giving him too much, information. That's going to be tons of fun to do.

"HEY PINETREE!" Billy, threw herself at me, making me scream and fall out of the chair I was resting in, "Billy?! What, was that for?!" I sat up, noting I had fallen on, the dream demon, who was dizzy "Wow kid, you scream like a twelve-year-old…" she sat up, and floated back into the air, "I'm bored." "Well I was, reading before you jumped at me!" I snapped, and got up.

"Dipper! I heard you scream, are you okay?! Did you see a zombie on TV?!" Mason yelled from upstairs, "No Mason, I did not!" I yelled back, "I'm fine, Billy threw herself at me, and I hit the floor!" "Is your nose bleeding?" "What? No-…. Yes…" I felt it dribble down my nose and to my chin.

"Hang on, I'll be right down." Mason replied, and I went into the kitchen, to grab some paper towel, and started cleaning up my nose, "How hard did you hit your nose-Wow that is not good." Mason, opened the freezer, and grabbed an ice pack, "Thanks Captain Obvious." I rolled my eyes, and leaned over the sink.

I got bad, nosebleeds, so this wouldn't stop for a few minutes, I would get them out of nowhere, I've woken up too see blood on my pillows, meaning I had a nosebleed during the night while I was asleep, we don't know what triggers it though.

Billy, watched us, before floating over "Hey Pine Tree, let me see your nose." "Why?" I looked at her, "Give me your nose." She insisted, so I lowered the paper towel, blue flames, surrounded her hand, and she reached towards me.

Jerking back a bit, I nearly smacked my head off the cupboards, had Mason not stopped me, "Easy Dipper, you don't need a head injury too." "Dude, her hand is covered, in blue flames! Don't you remember those fire safety assembles we had as kids? Blue flames mean danger." I reminded him.

"Oh relax Pine Tree! It won't hurt a bit." When her hand, touched my nose, the pain just, stopped.

"Dipper, you nose isn't bleeding anymore." Mason poked it, "It's not sore at all…" I touched my nose too, "Billy, how'd you do that?" I asked, "I'm just that amazing okay?" she was smug about this for sure, I could see it in her eye.

I tossed out the paper towel, and he put the ice pack away, "Well, don't get yourself hurt while I finish what I'm doing." Mason, went back upstairs as I entered the TV room again, Billy, floated after me.

I took a deep breath, before carefully, putting an arm around her, in a half hug of sorts "Thanks… for helping me with my nose." I dropped my arm, and went back to my book, spotting the still as a stone Billy, from the corner of my eye.

Before I could find my page, she was hugging me "You do love me!" "Argh?!" I lifted my book up, so it wouldn't get ruined "What are you talking about?!" "You hugged me!" "Billy, you seem to forget that-" "No, no, no, no, no~!" She pressed herself against my face, "You can't love another _human_ , being~ I'm not human so you can love meee!"

"Why don't we start off as friends?" I offered, trying to pry her off my face, "Friends?" she let me go, "Yeah, friends." I nodded.

She hummed in thought, "Well… Okay!" she agreed, "Hey! Let's make a deal Dipper!" she held out a blue flame encased hand to me "No." I went back to my book, "Why not?" she asked, "I don't trust you enough for that." I looked at her, "What do you think I'm going to do? Take over your body and slam your arm in a drawer?" she asked, "No, but you could." I replied, "Pine Tree _please_ , I'm a Lady! I have more class than that!" she sounded so offended, that I wanted to laugh at her.

But I didn't.

I shrugged, and laid back against the chair, dropping my feet over one side "My answer is no."

For the entire time I read my book, she floated just over my shoulder, and I could feel, her eye on me.

.

.

.

.

~Later that night~

"YOU DID WHAT?!"

.? POV.

"Did you learn anything?" "Can't say I did." "Why not." "Well, as I said before, those twins are as close as peas in a pod, and it looks like it'd be mighty hard, to get between them." "You better find a way Girl; we have a deal." "I know that! You think I'm some little child or something?"

I stood over her, but instead of cowering, she met my gaze with an annoyed one, "Those twins aren't falling for my tricks like the rest do, their Great Aunt's broken down house is home to a store with more tricks, and illusions that I have at my Magic Tent." I got right into her face "Then use your brain, and think of something." She took a step back, and nodded "Of course…" "Then go!" I snapped, she stiffened up, before running off.

"I gave you that journal, so you'd be useful to me, but if you can't play your part…" I looked over at my chessboard, and picked up a pawn "Then I'll just get someone else, who can." I crushed it, in my hands, hoping to quell some of my anger, but it didn't work too well.

Now that Cipher is in this realm, and bonded with the Twins, it's going to make this a little harder.

I felt myself grin "But… if I wasn't given challenges, then this wouldn't be so much fun~" I found myself laughing, "This game… Is going to be the best one I've done yet! It's bound to succeed!"


	16. Chapter 16

.Dippers POV.

"YOU MADE A DEAL TO DO WHAT?!" Mason grabbed me by the front of my shirt, his eyes full of tears from the news. I looked away from him, "I gave up the ability to love another human being, so that I could properly help the Wolves with their issue." "Why… Oh God Dipper why?!" throwing his arms around me, Mason sobbed into my shoulder.

"Because, that's the only way for her to be safe." Forest spoke up, "When did you get in?" I looked over my shoulder at him, he sat on the windowsill, "Just now, you sure you want Mason to know?" he asked, coming over to us, "Yeah." I wrapped my arms around Mason, trying to comfort him as he cried.

"What do you mean, that it's the only way for her to be safe? What's she helping you all face?" Mason looked at Forest, "It's called a Heart Thief." Forest started to explain "What it does, is drain people of their ability to love, and it's all types of love, platonic, family, or romantic, it doesn't matter to the Heart Thief, it just wants all the love it can get."

"So, by me having a heart that's incapable of loving another human being, the Heart Thief can't drain me of any love, as my hearts 'broken' in a sense." I rested my head against Masons, "Can she get the ability to love another human being done back?" "Yes." Forest touched Mason's shoulder "The Heart Thief is only active during the Blood Moon; it's named after that creature to be honest."

"Wait, you said before that it was of equal value, what did you get in return?" Mason looked at me, "It's… an ability, of sorts." I nervously smiled at him, "I had to either sacrifice my ability to love another human being, or… sacrifice my bond with you." "Do you still love me?" Mason asked, "Of course I do!" I nodded.

"Now I'm just confused. I'm glad you love me, I really am, but I thought you lost, your ability to love." "I lost my ability to love another human romantically." I moved my hair to behind my ear, "So, I can still love my incredibly dorky and weird twin." "THANK THE GOD OF YARN!" Mason hugged me "I'd never forgive you, if you stopped loving me!"

"Dipper, I need to go for a bit, but I'll be back in two days." Forest looked at me, "That'll give us three weeks to figure this out." "Where are you going?" I asked, "I'll tell you when I get back." He smiled at me, "Listen to the howls, the wolves will look after you Dipper, don't be afraid to walk in the dark." He pulled us into a small hug, and he was warm.

Savoring it for a few more seconds, he let us go and soon vanished from our bedroom.

"Well, we better start on research about this Heart Thief." Mason smiled at me, "We?" I raised an eyebrow, "If you think for one second, I'm letting you do this alone, you're dead wrong." He looked at me, "You're my twin, my other half, you're stuck with me for better or for worse." "And I'm here too~!" Billy wiggled herself into our hug, "Way to ruin the moment Billy." I sighed, but let her stay in the hug.

"I still gotta hand it to you Pine Tree, you've got quite a spine!" Billy looked at me, "I know another you, that had to take a Manliness test." "What's that?" I asked, "Don't worry about it." Billy floated away from us, "Now! Let's have some fun!"

"What kind of fun?" Mason asked, finally letting me go "Watch a movie? Go for a late night walk? Gather deer teeth? Cook something? Make some deals?" Billy listed off possibly ideas.

Confused, I looked at Billy "What would we cook this late at night Billy?" "Dipper doesn't really watch movies, unless it's a documentary." Mason added, but we followed the dream demon to the main floor.

Billy lead us into the kitchen, "I'm sure we can find something!" she clapped, "Where's that picture book full of different food?" "You mean a cookbook?" I walked over to the table, and picked it up "Here's one of them, Grant Sam has a few others, but I don't know where they would be."

Slowly, we decided that we would bake a cake, just for the hell of it and because we had everything we needed already for it.

"Billy, do you know how to cook? Or are you just going to use your magic to cook?" "Isn't that knowing how to cook?" Billy asked, "Not really." I tied my hair up and grabbed the mixing bowls, Mason started on getting the ingredients ready to be mixed.

"What can I do to help?" Billy landed on the counter beside me "Well, you can help me with the dry ingredients." I smiled at her, "See the flour? I need a few cups of that." I looked at the recipe carefully.

Billy, lifted the bag of flour up, before looking at me "How do I do this?" she asked, "Grab the measuring cups beside you," I showed her how to do it, "And drop it into the measuring cup like so," I pointed to the two and a half cup mark, "Fill it to here, okay?" "Okay!" Billy hummed.

Mason, worked beside us, and slowly the cake started coming together.

"What colour of icing should we have?" Mason asked, opening the cupboards "Yellow!" Billy piped up, "Why not blue or purple?" I asked, "I want yellow." Billy repeated, "We could do green, or maybe pink?" Mason offered "Yellow!" Billy floated up to between us, "Red?" "Orange!" Mason and I purposely ignored the triangle, who was getting more and more, frustrated at us.

"Yellow!" Blue flames came off of Billy, as she finally had enough of us listing off every possibly colour that wasn't yellow, "Woah…!" both Mason and I jumped back "E-easy Billy…!" "We can do yellow…" her flames went away "Good!" and she went back to the countertop.

Mason tossed the food colouring to me, and I dropped some into the icing, letting Billy stir it herself.

"How long till the cake is done?" Billy asked, "Not much longer." I put the icing in the fridge, "But it needs to cool off, so the icing will have to wait." We headed into the main room, and Mason turned on the TV.

"So, what do you two want to watch?" Mason asked, starting to flick through the channels "Something calm, I mean, it's pretty late, and we should be going to bed soon." I sat beside him.

"Dipper, there's four episodes of Hunting Ghosts on." "We're watching them all."

.

.

.

.

"Dipper… Did you hear that?" "Yes…." "I'm coming into your bed!"

.Billys POV.

"Oh for crying out loud you two." I looked down at the sleeping twins, "Why watch that show, if you're not going to be able to sleep afterwards?" the show, was just some people going around to supposedly haunted areas, and looking for ghosts.

While it didn't bother me, these two seem to get bothered after they've watched the show, makes me feel a little, bad for opening that hallway door, I didn't know it'd scare them so bad.

At least they weren't having nightmares again, so that was a good sign.

Floating down, so I was on their pillow, I watched the twins sleep soundly, reminding me of the other versions of them, I had met before.

My time with them, was fun and full of chaos, shame it ended the way it did, I really wanted to stay there a little longer, I had much more plans for that town.

"Ah well, there's always the next dimension." I hummed lightly to myself, I'd cause havoc in this one, but until I know what's going on here, I don't want to be doing much, and it would be somewhat, nice to not have the Pines Family as my enemies for a change.

Dipper, moved a little in her sleep, and sat up right "Whose calling me so late…?" she looked around the room, which made me a little confused, as I didn't hear anything. "Dipper?" I floated up to her, but got no response "They're calling me… I need to go now…" she started to get out of bed, "Dipper!" quietly hissing, so Mason wouldn't wake up, I moved so I was in her face.

'What is with her eyes…' they were glossy, almost in a trance like state "I need to go to them…" "Oh I don't think so Pine Tree. You are not, missing out on your sleep." With a snap of my fingers, she fell backwards asleep, yet I caught her with my magic in time, so she didn't hit the wall.

I pulled the blankets back over her, as Mason wrapped his arms around his sister, holding her closer.

"Okay… I wasn't expecting that." I put my hand against her head, but sensed nothing which made me more confused, and a little scared.

If something can get in and out of her head that fast, and not leave a trace behind, then I'm going to have to really watch over Dipper and Mason while they sleep, as their minds are the most vulnerable at this time.

"Normally I'm all for getting into peoples heads and messing with them, but if another demon thinks they can just come and go from the minds of my, Pines Twins, then they've got another thing coming."


	17. Chapter 17

.Dipper's POV.

I sighed and turned the page "There's nothing…" I closed the journal, "Nothing?" Mason asked, looking up from my laptop, we were trying to dig up information on the Heart Thief but we were coming up short.

Billy and Forest had both vanished but they'll be back soon, Grant Sam was in town with Sus to go and pick something up, so we were here alone for right now.

"I can't find anything on line either." Mason rubbed his eyes "What else is there we can check?" he looked at me, "I'm thinking…" I got off my bed "The wolves had their information on it, and Forest's gone to get what information he can from his pack." We headed downstairs "What do you want to eat?" I asked, "I have no idea…"

Entering the kitchen, I sighed "Billy, what is that?" she looked at us "What is what? The Deer teeth?" "No, the thing beside the deer teeth." Mason frowned "Where did you get the Deer teeth from…?" "I got them from an Elephant Shooting Star." Billy rolled her eye "Anyway~ This right here, is a scroll that had information about your Heart Thief."

I raised an eyebrow "Billy, that doesn't look like a scroll…" she looked at the large block on the table "You're right…" she touched it, and it morphed into a book "There! I even translated it for you." "Thanks Billy." Mason smiled at her, as someone knocked at the door.

I went to answer it, and let Forest in "Hey…" he looked, nervous, on edge… "Forest what's wrong?" I asked, locking the door behind us, and he turned on the TV, going right to the news channel.

"Mason. Billy. Get in here." I moved to sitting on the couch, my twin and the triangle, were in the room right away, "What's wrong?" Mason sat down beside me "Look." Forest pointed at the screen.

A reporter, stood near a group of teens, that just looked so… _empty_.

"Within two days, many couples from all over have come to Gravity Falls, entered our forests and walked out, with a major change, in how they feel about each other. Some of Gravity Falls own residents, have entered the forest and walked out, seeming to have lost their ability to care about another person." The Report went on to talk about witness accounts, and so on.

"Is that the Heart Thief's doing?" Mason looked at Forest, who shook his head "No, this is something else… The Heart Thief doesn't do it this quickly, unless something is helping feed the Heart Thief." I looked closer at the screen "Hey wait…. Why are they all wearing pins?" I asked, "Pins?" Forest knelt down near the screen "Yeah, look there, over their hearts." I pointed to one "See? That's a pin isn't it?"

Forest, nodded and stood up "You're right, that's new as well…" he helped me up too, as the phone started to ring, Mason picked up "Hello? ... Grant Sam, what's up? … I see… No we'll be okay. Yeah we won't, don't worry." Mason looked at me, and I nodded, "See you two when this is over." He hung up the phone.

"Guys it's time to hide." I turned off the TV, and turned off the lights "What? Why?" Forest frowned, "The towns being put on a lock down, agents have come in, and are rounding up everyone." Mason hurried to lock the door, and secure the windows.

"If we want to be able to do this, they can't find us." Mason hurried upstairs, "We have at least five minutes till they get here!" he yelled down at us.

I checked out the window "Less than that. I can see their cars." I heard Mason yell from upstairs, we don't have enough time to get to a good hiding spot…

"Relax Pine Tree~!" Billy floated up to me "Billy?" I looked at her, and she snapped.

For a second, my body went rigid and I felt sick, but it soon faded "There, now you can't be seen." Mason, ran down the stairs "What just happened?" "Uh, you're welcome Shooting Star." Billy crossed her arms, Forest, let out a growl "I don't appreciate being turned invisible." "Quiet puppy, I'll lift it as soon as it's safe." Billy looked at me "You, appreciate my help, don't you Pine Tree?"

I nodded "Yeah, you really saved us Billy. Thanks." And she's hugging me… "Oh I knew you loved me!" "I didn't say that!" I pushed her away, but jumped when there was a knock at the door "Hush now my little twins, and keep against the walls." Billy floated up a bit, and we hurried to still get out of sight, despite being invisible.

"Is anyone home?" a gruff voice spoke from the other side of the door, "Hello?" the knocking continued, and the lock was soon picked, agents entered the room "Search the house." The one in charge ordered, and the others walked off.

"Oh no… the-" Mason tapped me on the arm, smiling as he held up the Journal "Don't worry, I got it." I relaxed "Thanks." He nodded, and we went back to watching the agents.

Forest, snuck up after the ones who went upstairs, "Captain, we can't find the twins anywhere." I felt a chill go down my back, 'How do they know about us?' I reached over, and gripped Mason's hand tightly, "They're not in the town, and records show, that Samantha Pines called them not too long ago, records show when those Pines entered this town." The Captain looked around the room "They can't just vanish."

"Captain, the upstairs is clear." "Same with the shop." The other agents came into the main room, "Check the surrounding area, the twins knew we were coming. If they're not in this house, they're in hiding somewhere outside of it." The Captain sighed.

"Captain, what do we do now?" "I doubt the twins know about S1095, we can just pass if off as something dangerous is in the area, and they need to be in the town with everyone else." The Captain paced around the main room.

"What do we do about the new energy, the radars picked up a few days ago?" "It vanished, we'll keep an eye out for it, should it rise up again." They did a final sweep of the house, before starting to leave.

"The house is clear; the Pine Twins were not located at this moment in time. We are moving our search to the forest outside." The Captain spoke into their shirt collar "Roger that." A voice spoke back "Be on high alert as you search the woods, something has been moving around in there, entering and leaving S1095's territory every few hours." "Ten-four." The agents left the house.

Billy, floated to the door "Oh my dear twins, this does not look good at all." "Why not?" I asked, getting up from my hiding spot "Those Agents deal with very… unusual, things in this world. They won't be too happy to find you two running about in the woods."

I looked at Mason, who sighed "Great… Well, what do we do?" Forest cleared his throat "They set up camera's upstairs, should you two return to the house, or another being comes in."

"I hate to say this, but you two are going to have to stay invisible until we can find a way to get them off your backs." Billy looked at us, Mason and I, shared a look before sighing "Alright…."

This has gotten a lot more complicated.

.? POV.

I looked at the folder in front of me, "Subject 1095, is unique demon that's been rumoured to live in the area…" I closed the folder, and got up, making sure to put my phone in my pocket as I left my office.

"Captain, the patrol has retuned, there's no sign of the twins." One of my agents frowned "What do we do?" "We have cameras at the house, if they come back, we'll know." I rubbed my temples "Honestly, I just hope they're safe."

"We'll find the twins Captain. There's only so many places for them to hide." My agent patted me on the shoulder, before walking away.

"Why is this getting more and more complicated?"


End file.
